Even Heroes Need a Hero
by Owlstar7
Summary: Midoriya has been through a lot over the past few months: gaining a Quirk, being accepted into UA, surviving multiple villain attacks. But what if some one from Midoriya's past comes back into his life? Someone who has tormented him during childhood? This is the one villain that Midoriya cannot face alone. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Even Heroes need a Hero**  
 **By Owlstar7**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Lights flashed as the sound of fist meeting flesh rang out in Izuku Midoriya's ears. As he fell to the ground, three things became clear to him:  
1\. Life was always going to be this way.  
2\. It is better to hide the truth.  
3\. Those who were wrong, deserved to be punished.  
Problem was, Izuku never knew what he was wrong about or why his cousin was standing over him with a look of rage on his face.  
The one thing young Midoriya did know is that this all started when he was five years old.

* * *

Izuku came home from school that day. Kacchan's mommy had picked him up, because his mommy had something big to plan for that evening. He was so excited, that Kacchan's mommy couldn't help but smile as well. Mrs. Bakugo knew that Izuku was a sweet boy and meant no harm in his excited state. She pulled up to his house, Mrs. Bakugo helped Izuku out of her car.

"Do you need me to walk you to the door?" She asked with a smile, ignoring Katsuki insistance of getting candy.

"No thank you." Izuku replied with a big smile, one he thought was just like All Might's. "A hero can get where he is going by himself."

Mrs. Bakugo smiled and ruffled Izuku's hair. The five year old boy kept his smile, thanked her and walked to his front door.  
And that is where it all began.

Before he could even say that he was home, Izuku was greeted by an older boy.

"Hey, there wimp." The boy said.

"A-asa..." Izuku wimpered.

Asa was his cousin, according to his mom, on his father's side of the family. The boy was five years older than him and wasn't afraid to use his age against Izuku. With a cruel grin, Asa greeted his smaller cousin with a punch to the arm.

"O-ow..." Izuku cried.

"Izuku, are you all right?" A voice called from the kitchen. Inko Midoriya peered out to see if her little boy was alright.  
"M-mommy..."

"He just tripped, Auntie." Asa interrupted, covering up his deeds.

Izuku was too afraid to argue any differently, as his mom came out to check on him.

"Oh, let me get some ice for that." His mother tutted and disappeared back in the kitchen.

Izuku wimpered as Asa turned to glare at him. A devilish grin crossed the older boy's face as he knew that he was getting away with his misdeeds.

"A-asa, a-a hero shouldn't lie like that." Izuku said, tears forming in his eyes as he thought of what his favorite hero would say.

"What's so great about heroes?" Asa replied, with another punch. This time it was harder than before. "All they do is save the day so they can get popular."

"Nuh-uh." The younger of the two boys replied, tears spilling down his cheeks. "All Might would never..."

The next thing young Midoriya knew was that he was on the ground as blood rushed from his nose. Asa stood above him, shaking in a fury that no 10 year old child should know.

"He is the worst of them all," the older boy spat. "Always smiling, as if that will save the day."

Before Izuku could argue back, his mother came out of the kitchen, dropping the ice when she saw her poor baby's face.

"Izuku, what happened?" Inko fretted, looking him over.

"It was weird, Auntie," Asa interupted, slyly grinning. "He tripped over nothing and smashed his face into the wall."

Izuku squeaked in fear as he saw his cousin turn and glare at him.

"Isn't that right, Izuku?" The 10 year old said coldly.

All Izuku could do was nod his head shakily.

Inko took notice of this and made a mental note to contact Asa's parents. Maybe she'll ask Mitsuki if Izuku could spend some time with Katsuki. All she knew was that something was wrong. Smiling gently at her son, Inko helped the smaller boy up.

"Now let's get you cleaned up and see if Kacchan wants you to come over and play." Mrs. Midoriya said with a smile. "And maybe, if you are good, you can spend the night at his house, while mama takes care of a few things."

Izuku nodded, not knowing who his mother believed. He followed her into the kitchen, while Asa loudly complained.

"Auntie, I am hungry!"

"Just a minute, I need to take care of Izuku." She called back.

Asa was furious. How dare that wimp get more attention than him?!

But he knew better than to call out his auntie on that. After all, it would bring all the wrong attention on him.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Just my oc...**  
 **Warning: Depictions of physical and mental abuse toward a child. Also, there be blood in this chapter.**

 _A/N: I would normally write a note at the end, but in this case I feel as though I should clarify a few things. I do not endorse abuse in any of its forms. I would also like to state that aside from my OC, I am trying to keep the other characters as close to their canon personalities as possible. If they are OOC, I apologize. Also as for my OC's Quirk, it tries to make itself known, but it is flawed. I will reveal more about this fully in later chapters (Unless you caught the hint of the flaw I placed in chapter 1)._  
 _I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my little fanfic. Thank you for the support._  
 _(And for those of you wondering about As Time Runs Out, chapter 14 will be coming soon...I have not forgotten about it)._

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was certain of many things:  
1\. His quirk was better than all the extras' in his class.  
2\. He was going to be the number 1 hero someday and even greater than All Might.  
3\. Izuku Midoriya (or Deku as everyone called him) was the wimpiest person he knew.

But what he didn't know was the burden that Deku carried.

Izuku never let any one see the bruises that blossomed on his arm. Nor the scars from the many scratches or stabs that told their story from his back. And he would never show others the sharp intakes of breath that ached with each broken rib or other broken part. Despite being called worthless, Izuku still tried to shine. Asa could not take that away from him.

But Kacchan tried.

* * *

After finding out that he had no Quirk, Izuku went to school feeling wary. How would his "friends" react? He hoped that they could be friends.

But Kacchan dashed that hope. He branded the young boy with a name that would leave the worst scar of all: Deku. Hopeless, worthless, quirkless.

Izuku was quiet when his mother came and picked him up. Taking note of her precious baby's face, she knew he was breaking inside. So she did what any mother would try to do: Build him back up.

"Izuku, how would you like to do something fun tomorrow?" She asked, eyes sparkling with hope that her baby boy would open up.

"W-will Asa be there?" The small green haired boy asked in reply, not looking his mother in the eye.

"Asa will be at school all day," Inko answered, the warmth of her smile never fading. "So it will be just us two."

Hearing that, Izuku brightened and Inko smiled. The promise of a new day was a refreshing as a spring rain.

Unfortunately, the promise never came through.

When Asa came home, the older boy flew into a rage, directing it at Izuku. When the ten year old's fist met with the five year old's face, cause the poor boy to fall and reopen some of his fresher wounds. Izuku cried out, his mother rushing as fast as she could to comfort her baby. Steeling her self, she glared at her nephew.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked, her rage just simmering under the surface.

Asa regarded her with a calm, unnerving look in his eyes. A smug grin crept onto his face.

"I did nothing, Auntie." The boy replied with a sick satisfaction growing in his look. "Izuku just fell down."

Taking her eyes off of her nephew and placing them on her son, Inko knew that something was wrong. Scooping Izuku up and trying to keep herself from panicking, Inko Midoriya did the one thing she knew to do. She called for help.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa was sitting at home, when he overheard the alarming request.

A mother was calling for an ambulance for her five year old boy and a hero with capture expertise for her nephew.

Sighing to himself, knowing that certain other heroes would never let him live this down, Aizawa sprung into action.

* * *

Inko took the liberty of hiding herself and Izuku in her room while they waited for help to arrive.

Feeling as though they were safe for now, she kept her attention on Izuku, who was fading in and out of conscieness due to his injuries. As she silently prayed that it would not take long for help to arrive, a figure appeared knocking at the window. Inko looked and smiled.

Holding her boy's head up, she did her best to stay hopeful.

"Look, Izuku," the tired mother said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Help has arrived."

Izuku looked, his mind to foggy to fully comprehend what his mother was saying, and saw that the Capture Hero Eraserhead had arrived to save them. He weakly smiled, trying to shut out a voice in his head saying: _You'll never be like that, you loathsome Quirkless burden. All you are good for is making Auntie cry..._

Shouta took in the situation and carefully made his plan. First, was to reassure the victims. Though not his strong suit (he wished Hizashi was there, but the blonde fool was busy elsewhere), Aizawa knew that in order to move forward, he needed to gain this mother's trust.

"Are you injured, ma'am?" The stoic hero asked, scanning her over for any injuries.

"N-no I am not," Inko stammered as fresh tears filled her eyes. She was truly relieved help had come. "But my son is..."

"He will be alright." Aizawa replied after checking the child's pulse. It was faint, but still there. "The ambulance you requested for is outside."

"Oh thank heavens." Inko said, feeling relief for the first time that night.

Which hurt Aizawa a little to state this next fact.

"But I cannot get you both out the way I came in," The hero replied. "It isn't safe."

Mrs. Midoriya nodded, knowing that what the man said was true.

"However, I do promise you that you will make it out that front door with your son safely." Shouta stated, making a promise he did not intend to break. "I can gaurantee it."

Striding over to the door, Aizawa readied his googles and prepared himself for what was behind that door.

Opening it carefully, Shouta was able to peer into the next room. What he saw next, Shouta knew would chill the blood of any normal man: A ten year old boy using the blood that was spilled from his cousin to draw on the wall. The tangy scent of iron wafted into Aizawa's nose as he could over hear what the boy was saying.

"It's too bad Auntie won't believe me about him." The child seemed to be speaking to himself. "I guess this means that I could never _need_ her."

Shaking off whatever shakey feeling that threatend to climb up his spine (he was a HERO for god's sake), Aizawa knew what he had to do.

Readying his capture tool, Shouta Aizawa activated his Quirk, erasing the boy's.

"What is going on?" Asa asked as he felt the scarf wrap around him. He tried to struggle, but in the end it was useless.

"Asa Midoriya, age 10, ward of Inko Midoriya." Shouta stated, recalling a file that he was given before coming to the rescue (Was the principal always prepared?). "Quirk Name: Silence. You are coming with me for the illegal use of a quirk on a innocent civilian."

"But...but..."

"You are also going to answer for some of the other claims held against you as well." Shouta continued as he signaled for Inko to take her son and get him to safety. "You are beginning to tread a very dangerous path, young man."

With that, he lead the boy out to the authorities to handle.

It didn't escape Aizawa's notice when the 10 year old glared at his cousin and aunt, as if swearing revenge on them both. He pushed the boy to move faster.

"If you come near that boy or his mother again," Aizawa whispered, "you'll have more than me to deal with."

Katsuki Bakugo was certain of many things. But when he overheard his mother talking with Deku's over the phone, one thing began to become clear:  
Deku would always be to weak to save anyone or himself.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Only my brat of an oc...**  
 **Warning: There be hints of blood, trauma, and mental abuse in this chapter. Also there might be hints of OOCness and Dadzawa as well.**

 _A/N: Hello again and welcome to Chapter 3. Like before, I usually try and put this at the end of my fic, but I wanted to make sure that the people who have supported this story through follows, faves and reviews know that it is greatly appreciated on my end.  
_

 _So a big thank you to **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, and devilhuntermistress.  
**_

 _Now to answer the reviews:_

 ** _Kokoro-Sol: I am glad you think so. I really tried to keep our little Midoriya as cute as possible and as close to canon as possible._**

 ** _theLoverofAllThings: Asa's Quirk is an interesting one. So far there has only been one aspect of it revealed and more will be learned about it later, before Asa makes his true second appearance in the fic. Anyways, the part of Silence that Asa was using is almost like mind control as it can warp a person's perspective into making them think that Asa never was there or is an innocent person. The main flaw for this ability comes through Aizawa's Erasure and how close a person is to the victim (i.e. the motherly bond Mrs. Midoriya has for our boyo). The second ability of Silence has kind been mentioned. It has a lot to do with the scars that Izuku has and will be talked about in this chapter. I hope that somewhat helps._**

 _Anyways, I hope you all continue to support this fic as it continues to grow. Thank you all once again!_

* * *

Aizawa was furious as he returned to UA to give back the file that the principal gave him ( _seriously, where did Nezu get this?!_ ). How was it that no one had reported what that 10 year old boy was doing to his cousin?!

"It is because of that boy's Quirk." A voice came from below him, seeming to answer the unspoken question.

Aizawa was not surprised at all to see the principal standing there near his feet with a grim look on his face.

"Sir." Shouta greeted the small ( _cat? mouse? dog? bear?_ ) headmaster curtly.

"How is the boy, Shouta?" Nezu asked, referring to young Midoriya.

"The doctor said that he will be stable," the stoic man answered. "But if he is going to fully recover, he needs to do so in a place where he'll be protected."

"I see." The headmaster replied, thinking hard.

"You said something about the Quirk of Asa Midoriya being the reason that no one reported this abuse." Aizawa stated, "what did you mean by that?"

"Well, as the principal of a prestigious hero school, one must keep an eye out for any potential heroes." Nezu explained. "So I did some research on promising younglings to see if they would be a good fit in our school. As I was looking around, I found this file."

The headmaster pointed at the file in Aizawa's hands.

"In it it states that the boy's Quirk has both offensive and defensive properties." He continued, "offensively, Silence acts almost like a mind control Quirk, but there is more. It can warp people's perspective to make it as though the user was never there or they never committed certain acts."

"That explains why it took so long to take him in." Aizawa added.

"Exactly." The headmaster nodded. "But it seems as though that part of the Quirk never worked on Mrs. Midoriya. It is almost like the closer a person is to a victim, the less likely Silence is to work on them."

Nezu's explaination seemed to make more and more sense to Aizawa.

"As for the defensive abilities, Silence seems to be able to 'silently' attack the victim." The principal continued. "Which why the younger Midoriya boy was afflicted with such injuries and..."

"And they would specifically request for a hero with capture experience or an Erasure quirk." Aizawa finished.

"Correct."

"Seems like this Asa kid was on his way to becoming a villian with a Quirk like that." The dark haired hero muttered to himself. "So what is going to happen to Izuku Midoriya and his mother?"

"They will be put under guard and protection at all times." The headmaster replied. "We will move them closer to our school, where some our teachers will take turns protecting the boy."

Aizawa thought that the headmaster's idea was a little too extreme. But Nezu often knew the outcome of his actions before anyone else could foresee them. There was only one thing that still bothered him.

"What happens if that Asa tries coming after him again?" The tired looking man asked.

Nezu smiled eerily.

"Why, that is what we have you for." The small creature replied, leaving Aizawa with bit of shock.

* * *

The sounds of steady beeping were what Izuku Midoriya woke up to. The five year old boy blinked his eyes slowly open, trying to make sense of what had happened. Did Eraserhead really come to his house to help him and his mommy? Was Asa really gone? Why was he in a hospital bed?  
As he looked over the scars on his hands, trying to make sense of it all, he could hear his mommy's voice talking to one of the doctors.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Inko Midoriya's voice asked.

"Well, Mrs. Midoriya, we would like to keep young Izuku here for a couple of days for observation," the doctor replied. "We need to make sure that there are no lasting from the Quirk that was used on him."

Izuku could swear that he could hear his mommy holding back tears.

 _Look at you, Quirkless, making Auntie cry_ , came the voice in his head once again. _That is all you are good for_.

Izuku clasped his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the voice. It seemed to work, as the doctor spoke again.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Midoriya, but your son has been through alot." He said. "If you need some time, I am sure..."

"No, please take care of my baby." Inko replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "It's just, how am I going to afford this?"

"No worries, Mrs. Midoriya," came a new voice. "It has been taken care of. If you come with me, we can discuss it."

Izuku couldn't hear any more, as the adults walked away. Laying back down, Izuku fought back the tears. How could he let this happen? Why did he have to make his mommy cry? Why couldn't he be strong like All Might? Why couldn't he protect his mommy?

Interrupting his thoughts, a figure entered his hospital room. As the sound of footsteps came closer, Izuku tried hiding in his bed. What if...? He wasn't able to finish that thought as he saw Eraserhead peak around the curtain that divided the room.

"Hey." The pro-hero said.

"E-e-eraserhead?!" Izuku squeaked.

"You are one tough little boy, you know that?" The older man stated. "I can't think of many people who would be in that type of situation and pull through."

Izuku was silent. What was a pro hero doing here?

As if reading his mind. Aizawa answered.

"I am here to make sure that while you recover, no one tries to bring harm to you." The Capture hero said. "It is just my duty."

Izuku seemed to deflate a bit in hearing that. Was that all he was? An obligation for people?

Aizawa seemed to take note of the boy's reaction and changed his tone.

"What kind of hero would I be, if I didn't make sure one of the bravest kids I met wasn't safe after facing their first 'villian'?" The black haired man said with a small smile.

Izuku perked up. That was the first time anyone had called him brave!

Aizawa's smile never left his face. This was going to be an interesting assignment.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Only my brat of an OC.**

 **Warning: Mention of child harm/abuse, bullying, Dadzawa, and a slight bit of blood...and maybe some OOCness (And the missed opportunity to make a joke).  
**

* * *

 _A/N: Eh, you know the deal right now. Again, I wanted to make sure that all who fave/follow/review this story have my unending thanks. Without it, I don't know if I could continue with this fic._

 _So a big thank you to_ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, and Blue-Dragon-570.  
**_

 _Now to answer Reviews:_

 ** _TheGallopingCupcake: Yay! I am glad you really like the Dadzawa scene. I felt bad for chapters 1 and 2 ending bad for Midoriya, so I wanted to end things on a lighter note (And Dadzawa is one of my favorite things ever(along with Dad Might)). I do plan to add more Dadzawa in the fic...Can you imagine the reaction he would have when learning what All Might did with his Quirk and passed it down to Midoriya? I can and I can't wait to write it._**

 ** _As for the lasting effects of Asa's Quirk, they will be there. And Bakugo will not be helping things either._**

 ** _Good thing Midoriya will have Dadzawa there to protect him!_**

 ** _I am also glad that you are enjoying this fic so far! It means alot to me._**

 _Now it is on to the next chapter!_

* * *

The days quickly passed and soon Izuku Midoriya was released from the hospital. However, instead of returning to the old familiar home he knew, his mother took a different turn. Looking at her in confusion, Izuku wondered where they were going. His mother gave a sad smile as she explained.

"Izuku," Inko began, noticing her son's confusion. "Momma had a talk with someone while you were in the hospital. We came to the agreement that for you, we needed to move."

Izuku looked at his momma, tears threatening to overflow. Was this all his fault?

"Now sweetie, momma wants the best for you," Inko replied, trying to quell her boy's fear. "And the nice principal at UA..."

"U-u-A?" Izuku stammered. UA was the best school for heroes. It was also the school that All Might attended. It was Izuku's dream to attend there someday.

Inko laughed, glad to see her baby in a slightly better mood.

"Yes, the principle offered us a place close to the school," she said, "to help tutor you on anything you may missed."

The last part was a lie. Inko couldn't bring herself to tell her baby the truth about their move.

* * *

"No worries, Mrs. Midoriya," came a new voice. "It has been taken care of. If you come with me, we can discuss it."

Inko looked down to see a small creature walk up to the doctor and her. With a cheerful grin, he took her hand and walked down the hall with the doctor following right behind them.

"My name is Nezu and I am the principal at UA High School." The small figure said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Nezu." Inko said.

Nezu chuckled, as they turned the corner and walked into an empty conference room.

"Please call me Nezu, or Mr. Principal if you prefer." Nezu replied with a smile.

Inko returned his smille slightly, still wondering why the principle of such a prestigious school was here.

"Now, onto business." The small principal said with a grin. "You may not of known this, but one of our own faculty members came to the rescue of you and your son. And after reviewing the circumstances of this incident..."

 _Here it comes_ , Inko thought with dread. _I am going to have to pay for compensation._

"We, the faculty of UA, feel it is necessary to put you and Izuku under our protection," Nezu said. "And we agreed that the best way to do so, is for you both to move closer to our school."

Mrs. Midorya could not believe it. The principal wanted no compensation for the trouble her family put them through.

Sensing her shock, Nezu continued.

"Mrs. Midoriya, my faculty and I could hardly call ourselves heroes if we wanted you to pay us for helping you out." The principal stated, "We would be less of ones, if we didn't help you out in your time of need."

"You couldn't possibly mean..."

"You will not have to worry about your son's medical expenses. Or any moving expense," Nezu added. "We will take care of them."

Silence fell between them. Fighting back tears, Inko Midoriya thanked the principal for all that he offered.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I do not know how to repay you."

"Just encourage your boy to grow up as strong as he can be." The principal added.

* * *

As they pulled up to their new home, Izuku could feel the excitment building. Eraserhead was going to help him catch up in school? He couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to tell all his friends!

Needless to say, it took young Midoriya awhile to settle down and get to sleep. He had to explore his new home.

Running up and down the hallways, he picked out his room and began to "unpack". Fortunately, Momma came in and helped with organizing his things. After dinner, Izuku rushed through his bath and tried to settle down for bed.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" He said, as his momma tucked him in. "They are going to think it is so cool!"

"Now, Izuku, I think everyone would like to know why you were gone so long, before hearing about your tutors are going to be." Inko replied with a slight chuckle. She was glad to see her baby feeling better.

Snuggling deeper into his All Might sheets, Izuku feel into the first deep sleep he had in many months.

* * *

 _All was dark. Izuku was running, trying to find his way home. Behind him, he could hear heavy footsteps chasing him._

Momma, _he silently cried,_ momma! Where are you? I need help!

 _The footsteps got closer as Izuku tripped (_ painconfusionfear. HeLP MoMMa! _). The small boy scrambled to get back to his feet, not wanting who was behind him catch him (_ MoMMA! MomMa! _)._

Where are you going, QuIrKlEsS? _The person behind him sneered._

 _Izuku's blood froze as he felt a hand grab at him._

Did you honestly think that you could escape me?! _The being picked Izuku up, the smaller boy whimpering, wanting this nightmare to end._ Did ya? QuIrKlEsS?

 _Red blossomed into Izuku's sight (_ bloodpainbloodBLOODhurtMommaHelp! _) as he saw the face of his tormentor. Tears fell freely, as he could see Asa's face sneering at him._

You are nothing, QuIrKlEsS, _His cousin hissed._ You are just a burden on Auntie.

 _(midoriya...)_

 _Izuku tried to thrash out of the hands gripping him, fearing what was going to happen next._

 _(I-izuku, honey...)_

 _He couldn't break free, as Asa slammed his smaller form into the ground (_ momma...HeLp...me _). Gasping for air, Izuku tried to get away._

 _( **MIDORIYA WAKE UP!** )  
_

 _Hearing a different voice calling him, Izuku looked up and all he could see was a light..._

* * *

Emerald snapped open with a scream. His heart racing, Izuku looked to see who had saved him from the nightmare. He could see his momma standing behind a man who was becoming all to familiar to him.

"E-eraserhead?" He stammered in confusion. Was he awake? Or was this the dream?

Aizawa breathed a small sigh of relief. At least the boy was able to wake up.

"W-why a-are y-ou h-here, s-sir?" The young Midoriya asked, looking like he was trying to fight back tears.

"I had come over to help your mother take you to school," The hero explained, covering up his true intentions. He had actually wanted to check up on the boy and it was a good thing he did.

Turning his attention to his momma, Izuku began to cry.

"It hurts, momma," he said. "It hurts.."

"What hurts, sweetie? Inko asked her baby boy.

"Everything." Izuku replied, reaching out for a hug.

As he did, the top blanket shifted on the bed. With its movement, a truth was revealed. Bright pools of blood shone in the light, showing that some of Izuku's old wounds had reopened.

 _Or worse,_ Aizawa thought, hoping his worse fears to not be true.

As he looked the boy over, the hero saw that what he was dreading was true. New wounds had blossomed across the tiny boy's back. Turning to Mrs. Midoriya, Aizawa gave a quiet nod. They had to get young Midoriya to the hospital.

But the closest one was miles away.

An idea slowly crept into the Capture hero's mind. But would she agree to this?

Shaking his head, Aizawa knew the truth. As heroes, it was their duty to protect the innocent. And what better place to protect this boy, than U.A.?

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 _A/N (p.s. edition): I realize I am being mean to our poor little Midoriya...I am sorry. But it is for the good of the story!_

 _For those of you wondering, Yes All Might will be in this. There will be a time skip in the next chapter. But for now, can you imagine little Izuku running about the halls of U.A. with potential heroes chasing him to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself? You can, good. See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Only my brat of an OC belongs to me.**  
 **Warnings: Cuteness, bullying, Dadzawa, a hint o' All Might, inattentive hero students, little baby cinnamon roll Midoriya running about, etc(am I just making up warnings as I go along? Yes, yes I am.)**

 _A/N: What's this? Three chapters released within the same week? Yup, though this isn't my normal scheduling for stories. I try to do them by a week by week basis (unless it's As Time Runs Out. I will get back to it! And possibly some of my older fics as well...). As of this week (1/25/19-2/1/19), there has been a polar vortex that has caused most of the state I live in to be put into a state of emergency and all the schools have been closed due to the weather. And let me tell you, it is boring. So I have enough time to write.  
_  
 _Anyways a big thank you goes out to_ _**janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority,**_ _ **Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, and clockworkreaper.  
**_

 _Now to reply to some reviews:  
_

 ** _TheGallopingCupcake: I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! Yeah, once again I feel bad for the trauma that I put our cinnamon roll through, but things will get a little lighter...hopefully._**

 ** _As for Asa's Quirk, I wanted to make it unique and also give a reason that he is destined to be a villain. I also wanted to give a reason for Midoriya to fear him when they meet once more. The only thing I am not sure of is whether or not Asa will be with the League of Villains or not. I have time to decide on that, but I feel like it will need to be addressed._**

 ** _As for Dadzawa, he is very protective of his "son"._**

 ** _I hope that you like this chapter as well!_**

 _Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

Walking into the halls of U.A., Aizawa led Mrs. Midoriya to the office of one he knew could help the little boy.

Knocking on the door, Shouta thought back on the events that led him to this.

* * *

Aizawa showed up pretty early for his shift to escort the Midoriya boy to school. His main goal was to see if there was more that he would need to work with the child on ( _or protect him from_ , Shouta thought to himself). Knocking on the door, Aizawa waited to be invited in.

Opening the door carefully, Mrs. Midoriya was relieved to see that the person at her door was the hero who had been so very helpful to her and her son.

"Oh, hello," Inko said with a small smile. "Come on in, please."

Aizawa returned the smile with one of his own, as he walked into the Midoriya's new home.

"I see that you both have settled in alright." The dark haired man replied. "That is good to see."

Inko made some tea and offered it to Aziawa. As she was readying to pour some for herself, a strange noise alerted her to something going on with her baby. Aizawa heard it as well and they both hurried to the boy's room.

Upon opening the door, Aizawa took survellience of the room ( _sheesh, how big a fan of All Might was this kid?_ ). Noting that it was clear, he rushed over to the boy's bedside, where young Midoriya was thrashing about in a nightmare.

Could this be caused by what he has been through? Aizawa thought, trying to plan out his next move.

"I-izuku?" Mrs. Midoriya called, but it seemed like her son could not hear her.

Aizawa turned to look at the mother, a look of sadness crossed his face. His mind raced with how to help the boy. Know that it was a risk, the pro hero began to wake the boy.

"Midoriya," he called, carefully to gauge how the boy reacted.

He finally caught the slight movement of the 5 year old's head, as if trying to clear out the bad dream. Inko caught on and tried calling out as well.

"I-izuku, honey?" She called out gently.

A gasping sound, as if the young boy was forcibly slammed on the ground, came from him. This urged Aizawa to change his tactics.

"Midoriya, wake up!" He all but yelled this command.

Emerald snapped open with a scream. His heart racing, Izuku looked to see who had saved him from the nightmare. He could see his momma standing behind a man who was becoming all to familiar to him.

"E-eraserhead?" He stammered in confusion. "W-why a-are y-ou h-here, s-sir?"

* * *

Chiyo Shuzenji, or Recovery Girl as she was more well known as, was getting ready for her day. She silently hoped that none of the students would be stupid enough to wind up in her infirmary. As she was checking her medical supplies, a knock came at her door.

"Yes, who is it?" She cautiously asked. One could never be to careful when answering the door at a school for superheroes.

"Recovery Girl, its me," called out a familiar voice.

Opening up the door, Recovery girl saw that Aizawa was standing there with a small bleeding boy in his arms.

"Is this the boy that Nezu..."

"Yes, he is." Aizawa said curtly, interupting the older woman.

While normally, Recovery Girl would reprimand the man for his behavior. But one look at the state the boy was in and how his mother looked worried, she decided that now was not the time for such things.

"Bring him in and lay him, gently, on the empty bed there," she said, pointing at the freshly made bed.

Aizawa nodded and did as instructed, Mrs. Midoriya following him. Recovery Girl sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

"Are you the boy's mother?" She asked Mrs. Midoriya gently, knowing how stressful this situtation must be.

"Y-yes." Inko stammered in reply.

Recovery Girl took note of the nervousness in the mother's voice. She turned to Aizawa.

"Is this a Quirk related injury?" The nurse asked.

"They are older injuries that had begun to heal." Aizawa answered. "They somehow re-opened while the child was having a nightmare. I do believe it was caused by the one who originally gave him those injuries."

"I see." Recovery Girl replied.

As she carefully pulled at the boy's pajama top, which was stained fresh blood, Recovery Girl took note of the injuries that marred the boys skin and the bruises that had begun to fade.

"How long had this been going on?" She asked, redirecting her attention towards Inko.

"I am not sure," Inko replied. "It always seemed to happen whenever I wasn't with him."

Turning back to Aizawa, Recovery Girl knew what she had to focus on next. The healing of both mother and son. She knew that Aizawa meant well by being there, but she didn't know if she could get full answers from Mrs. Midoriya with him looming over the boy.

"Thank you, Eraserhead." The older woman stated, "You can head back to your classroom and your duties. If I need your assistance, I will send for you."

Aizawa knew better than to argue with the nurse. Nodding to Mrs. Midoriya, he left.

Now able to refocus her attention fully on Mrs. Midoriya, Recovery Girl needed to get more information.

"Now, when did all of this seem to escalate?" The older woman asked, concern filling her voice.

Inko thought for a moment.

"It all started when Asa first came to our home." Mrs. Midoriya recalled, "then after we found out that Izuku was diagnosed as Quirkless, it got worse."

"I see." Recovery Girl replied. "Thank you for your assistance."

Inko nodded, glad that the older hero didn't want to bring up any bad memories.

"Now, let's get your baby back on his feet, again." The nurse said with a warm smile.

* * *

A few days had passed and Izuku was ready to go back to school. His mother had told him that Mr. Eraserhead would see him off to school and would be by to pick him up after. Izuku was over the roof with happiness. After all, how many 5 year olds could say that a hero was helping them with school?

With a big smile beaming on his face, Izuku all but skipped his way to school with Aizawa right behind him. It made the hero happy to see the young boy so cheerful. It seemed like the nightmare that had tormented Izuku was far away.

Or so Aizawa thought.

His mindset changed when they got to the school.

"Hey, look!" A child's voice called out. "It's Deku!"

Izuku stopped, trying not to let Aizawa see his sadness. Some part of him prayed that Kacchan would not notice he was there.

He was wrong to hope.

"Hey, Deku!" Another voice called out. It was Kacchan. "Where were you? Teacher said that you had to stay in the hopital."

"Yeah..." Izuku meekly replied.

Aizawa was silent. He knew better than to let his anger get the best of him, but it bothered him that the brave little boy who fought to survive would be brought down like this. He was already coming up with a plan to help the boy. He would need Nezu's help though.

"So why are you back?" Bakugo asked, the flames of his Quirk flickered and popped in his hands. "Your mommy get tired of you, Deku?"

"N-no, Kacchan," Izuku replied, tears threating to spill. "Momma said I was all better and it was alright for me to go to school, especially when Mr. Eraserhead walks with me."

"Eraserhead, as in the hero Eraserhead?" Kacchan asked with a scoff.

"Y-yes..." Midoriya stammered.

"Why would a hero do that for you, Deku?" Kacchan growled. "You are nothing but a waste of time."

It was then Aizawa stepped up. He had heard enough to make his final decision. The other kids faces turned to awe as they saw a pro hero step up behind the one they called Deku.

"Midoriya, let's take you home." The Capture hero said.

"But..."

One look from Aizawa silenced the boy's protest. Reaching for the hero's hand, they turned and headed back to the boy's home.

* * *

After getting the okay from the boy's mother and Principal Nezu, Aizawa brought young Midoriya into Class 1-A with him. The students began to wonder who the little boy was.

"Aizawa-sensei, who is that?" The class president was the one brave enough to ask.

"This is Izuku Midoriya." Aizawa said introducing the young boy to his class. "And he will be joining us today."

A couple of the prospective heroes mumured amongst themselves. Why would their teacher bring in a civilian?

"He is also your assignment for today." Aizawa continued, with a devilish grin. "If you can keep the boy in this classroom all day, you will pass. The room is where it is safe and as heroes, you will sometimes need to keep the one you save in a safe area until the danger is over."

Half of the class felt a little cocky. This assignment would be easy. The other half knew better. Aizawa then put his attention on Izuku.

"Alright Midoriya," He whispered, his grin never leaving his face. "As soon as I leave the room, their assignment begins. I want you to give them a 'fun' time."

Izuku's face lit up as he thought of the fun he could have with these older kids.

The time that the class had with Aizawa flew. To keep himself busy, Izuku doodled while Aizawa taught. A few of the students kept their eyes nervously on both their teacher and the 5 year old boy he brought in with him. Soon it was time for their next class and Aizawa chuckled as he left the room. Midoriya saw his "guardian" leave, and as the students mingled with one another, the little boy ran out of the room. His screams of joy and laughter echoing in the halls.

"Um, guys?" A girl said, knowing that her classmates were not paying attention. "The little boy just ran out."

"WHAT?!" The entire class shouted and raced to the doorway, trying to find their charge.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...  
**_  
Toshinori Yagi coughed, spitting up blood. Seeing the crimson liquid stain his fingers, he began to wonder how much time was left for the Symbol of Peace...

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 _A/N (p.s. edition): So that took a while to write._

 _This is now my longest chapter written. I tried to pack in as much information as I could regarding Dadzawa's growing relationship with Izuku. I hope you do not mind. I, myself, prefer long chapters as they give more meat to the story. But that is just me._

 _On to a minor detail: This chapter and the next one are the only ones that you will see the random unnamed characters that fill in for Aizawa's students and Izuku's classmates._

 _Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do, however own the brat of an OC of mine.**

 **Warnings: A child running in the hallways of a school, inattentive hero students, Midnight, Present Mic, More Dadzawa, blood, time skip, Bakugo's mouth and a bit o' All Might (who may or may not evolve into Dad Might this chapter)**

* * *

 _A/N: Eh, I am not even going to try and excuse my author's note being at the top instead of the bottom. I have gotten used to it and I hope you have as well. I am happy with how much love this fic is getting._

 _So a big thank you to **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, and becks121** for your faves, follows and reviews.  
_  
 _Now to reply to your reviews:_

 ** _HankFlamion18: Ah, I am glad you are enjoying the story more. That makes me so happy! And I was able to stay safe during my 10 day weekend. Thank you for the well wishes._**

 ** _TheGallopingCupcake: I am glad you enjoyed the classroom segment. I try to throw in little moments like that to help keep the story light, as I am writing about a pretty heavy subject (abuse/bullying). Plus I wanted to show how flustered Aizawa can make his students by throwing an unknown at them ("You are all heroes in training? Here is a five year old boy you need to watch for the day!"). A hero, after all, needs to be ready to protect any civilian at a moment's notice...Plus I wanted to give Midoriya a chance to be a five year old boy that doesn't have to deal with any bullies or what have you. As for the first meeting with All Might, it will be similar to how it is in the manga/anime. But the only difference will be the whole conversation about could a Quirkless person be a hero. Idk...I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well._**

 _And with that, onto chapter 6!_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hall as Izuku, grinning wildly, was trying to avoid his pursuers. He could barely take in the fact that he was in most famous school for heroes, U.A. Eraserhead sure surprised him when the hero took Izuku home from school and told his momma that the boy would be spending the day with him. Even though he was Quirkless, he still had dreams of being a hero and attending this school.

"Where is he? How could you lose him?! How fast can a 5 year old run?" Came the voices of the students behind him.

Izuku knew he had to keep running. Eraserhead did tell him not to go easy on his students. And the little boy had no intention of letting the hero down.

Dashing away as fast as he could, Izuku found a safe place to hide...or so he thought.

Not watching where he was going, Izuku accidently bumped into something, or someone in this case.

"Owie..."

"What's a young boy like you running around?" A voice above him said.

Izuku looked up to see who he had bumped into and was shocked to see the one hero his momma didn't want him looking up anything about.

"M-m-miss M-m-midnight." Izuku stammered, red showing in his cheeks. His momma would be ashamed to hear that he ran into someone without apologizing.

"Oh my," Midnight replied. "I was wondering who I heard running about the halls. I was surprise to find such an adorable little boy here."

Midnight's face broke into a gentle smile, as she continued.

"You must be Shouta's young ward." The R-rated hero stated. "What are you doing running about?"

"I-i-i was told to keep away from his class," Izuku replied, hoping that the hero would understand.

Fortunately for Izuku, she did. Midnight, hearing the footsteps of class 1-A down the hallway, gently led the boy into her office. Closing the door behind her, Midnight stood guard as the class of potential heroes ran right past.

As she shook her head, Midnight turned to open the door to let Midoriya out.

 _And they call themselves heroes,_ Midnight thought as she directed her attention on the 5 year old boy.

"It is safe to come out," She said with a knowing grin. "Those would-be heroes should know to keep looking in all directions. To never overlook to most unassuming places."

Izuku looked up at Midnight with slight confusion. What could she mean?

Seeing his confusion, the R-rated hero smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No need to over think this right now, little one." She replied. "Just continue to do your best and grow into a man all can be proud of!"

Izuku returned her smile with one as bright as All Might's (or so he hoped). Thanking her for her help, he continued his dash throughout the school.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa was enjoying his time away from his class.

Or...

He would of been, if a certain loud mouthed blonde hadn't interrupted his peace and quiet.

"HEYA, ERASERHEAD!" Hizashi Yamada, or Present Mic as he was more famously known as, said. "Whatcha doing?"

Aizawa sighed. With that loudmouth, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Midoriya kept running, his smile growing wider and wider.

 _Kacchan and the others are not going to believe this,_ he thought to himself, imagining the look on his friends' faces.

 _Who says that they will believe you, Quirkless,_ came the voice he had been dreading to hear. _What a joke..._

Midoriya slowed down, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of that voice.

"Which way did he go?! Did you see him? Crap, Aizawa-sensei is going to kill us!"

The voices of the students echoed down the hall, spurring Izuku to try and escape.

 _You can't escape...Quirkless..._

Nearly tripping, Izuku turned into the closest open room.

"What's this?" a semi familiar voice asked.

"Midoriya, why are you here?" A more familiar voice asked, causing Izuku to look up.

Tears filling the boy's once smiling eyes, causing Aizawa to hurry over to the child's side.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked, looking Midoriya over.

"Hey, Shouta, who is the kid?" The other man asked, leaning over to whisper in Aizawa's ear. "Is he your secret love child or something?"

Aizawa glared at his self proclaimed friend, silently promising to get him after work.

The sounds of the students' footsteps ceased as Midoriya looked up to see the entire class of 1-A panting in the doorway. Aizawa frowned as he pull the boy closer.

"You fail." He sneered.

"What? Why?" The students wondered, looking at one another.

"I have here the young boy you all were supposed to protect, in tears, and not in the safety of the room." Aizawa explained, with a growl. "You have failed in your assignment. Now get back to class."

None of the students dared argue with their teacher. Especially when he had a dangerous look in his eye. Even Present Mic carefully chose his next words.

"Shouta, is the boy okay?" The blonde asked.

Aizawa did not answer, holding the 5 year old closer to him. How could he let this happen?

* * *

 _ **Ten years later...**_

Izuku Midoriya, now 15 years old, was rushing about his home. He had to hurry and get for school. After all, today was the day.

Over the past ten years, Izuku had been "home schooled" at the request of Shouta Aizawa with an ok from Nezu. Going over to U.A. for classes, Midoriya was able to get a different type of education than others in his age group. He was taught by heroes. Izuku was thankful that the heroes never saw him as Quirkless, which actually made learning fun for him.

But, the boy had a longing to be with others his age. So, upon entering junior high school, Izuku felt like it was time for him to rejoin his age group in school. So, it was decided that Izuku would go to a regular junior high school but he would still go to U.A. for extra classes.

Izuku agreed to these terms, excited to reunite with some old class mates.

 _Are you sure that they want to see you?_ The old sneering voice of his cousin rang through his mind.

But thanks to training from the heroes at U.A., Midoriya learned to ignore it.

"Mom, I am heading off to school!" He called out, rushing out the door.

Mrs. Midoriya didn't even have time to wish her son good by as ran out. Sighing, she hoped that her boy would have a good day at school.

* * *

At school, Midoriya was greeted with the same thing: Everyone showing off their Quirks as if rubbing it in his face.

Midoriya didn't care. He had his own dreams to fulfill and no one was going to stop them.

But Bakugo tried.

Every time the explosive blonde saw Midoriya, he tried breaking the boy down.

"Hey, Deku!" He yelled. Midoriya cringed at the nickname that his "friend" still insisted on using.

"Oh, hey Kacchan..."

"Don't you 'hey Kacchan' me, you worthless piece of shit." Bakugo growled. "Why are you here?"

"W-what?" Midoriya asked, confused as to why his former friend was attacking him.

"You disappear for ten years," Bakugo accused. "Then you show up expecting things to be alright?!"

Midoriya stepped back, watching explosions spark in the other's hands.

"K-kacchan..."

 _Told you..._

"No, Deku, you have no right to call me that." Bakugo growled. "You are nothing but a worthless, Quirkless nobody."

"..."

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and take a dive off the roof?" Bakugo said, a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Maybe in your next life, you will be born with a Quirk."

Izuku was silent, tears trying to come flooding down his cheeks. In his mind, he was taken back to that day when he was five years old, hiding in Midnight's office.

 _Why would Aizawa-sensei want us to look after that boy?_  
No...  
 _After all, he is Quirkless..._  
What do you know...  
 _Why is he important?_  
STOP!

The sound of the bell for the next class sounded, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts. Hurrying to class, he found his seat.

The teacher's words faded to nothing as Izuku sat there. It wasn't until something was said about the high school choices that he was able to tune back in. It turned out that that the teacher made mention of Midoriya's hope of attending U.A.

The other student's laughter rang in his ears. Hiding his eyes, Izuku readied himself to receive the anger of Bakugo again. Bakugo lashed out, threating the poor boy, stating that he would be the only one from their backwater school to make it big.

All Izuku could hope for would be school to be over.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...  
**_  
Toshinori Yagi was minding his own business when the report came in. A sludge villian had attacked nearby. Knowing that if he stood by more people would be hurt, All Might stepped into action.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 _A/N(p.s. edition): So, that was fun. I will admit, it was hard for me to write older Bakugo, as I don't tend to swear. But I will still try to keep him and every one else as canon as possible. The reason for the time skip is that I want to get Izuku closer to the time that he would meet All Might and attend U.A._

 _If Dadzawa found out about what Bakugo did to Izuku, well let's just say that his reaction would probably be worse than when he got on his students._

 _This chapter and Dadzawa was inspired by Aizawa in Season 3 episode 42._

 _See you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own the brat of an OC known as Asa...**

 **Warnings: Bullying, blood, Bakugo, Dadzawa, the sludge villain, Dad Might (finally), and mental abuse.**

* * *

 _A/N: Oh my goodness! You are all so awesome. Your support of this fic is what keeps me churning out chapters. I could never be writing this much with out all of you. Thank you!_

 _A big thank you goes out to **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, and StarryNyx** your reviews, faves, and follows._

 _Now to reply to reviews:_

 ** _KylarPierce: I am so glad that you have been enjoying it so far. I hope I do not disappoint you._**

 ** _HankFlamion18: I am glad that you think so! I try so hard to make each chapter as epic as the last and still keep a good continuity flow going. I am super excited that you are still enjoying it._**

 ** _AzraelVoorhees: I am glad. I was inspired to write this story from a thought about what would happen if there was a villain Midoriya couldn't face without help from others. I couldn't find anything that could fit this and decided to write one myself._**

 ** _The GallopingCupcake: Yes, All Might is almost here! I know from my studies (I used to be a social work major in college) that abuse can stay with a person for a long time and effect how they behave. While ultimately trying to not make Izuku OOC too much, I wanted him to use the experience and guidance from others (especially Dadzawa) to help mold him into a better person and hero._**

 ** _And yes, Bakugo isn't helping. But he will get better...hopefully._**

 ** _It is still a couple chapters away from Izuku joining Class 1-A. But he will find some support with in the group._**

 ** _I am still glad you are enjoying the story!_**

 _Now onto the story! PLUS ULTRA!_

* * *

As soon as the school bell chimed, signaling the end of the day, Izuku gathered his things and headed to the door with his head down. He hoped to avoid running into Kacchan.

"HEY DEKU!" came the all too familiar growl.

Izuku silently cursed his luck.

 _Maybe if I keep walking, Kacchan will forget about me,_ Izuku thought.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Bakugo screamed once more.

Midoriya was stuck, as he raised his head, Bakugo saw him and a malicious grin crossed his face. The green haired boy gulped, reading himself for the blow.

And when it came, Izuku could hear the laughter of the ones who called themselves Kacchan's friends. His uniform was beginning to stain crimson as blood flowed from his nose. He tried to stop the flow with his hand, as Bakugo began laughing.

"Look at the Quirkless baby," The vicious blonde sneered.

 _How original,_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Whatcha gonna do, baby," came the sneering voice of crony number 1. "Cry?"

All the boys laughed, as if Izuku was one giant joke.

 _And Kacchan calls himself a hero..._ was the last thought Izuku had before the explosive punch.

The force of the punch knocked Midoriya into a wall, knocking all the wind from him. The boy tried his best not to succumb to the darkness that was threatening to overtake him, trying to remember what he had learned from his teachers.

 _Try not to fall asleep right away if you think you have a concussion. Take deep, slow breaths, focusing on your stomach...breath in slowly through your mouth..._ came Recovery Girl's instructions.

"Now listen here, you stupid extra," Bakugo growled, stalking closer to Izuku. "I am the only one from this back water school that is going to make it big."

He roughly grabbed Izuku's arm, burning it with smaller explosions. Midoriya tried his best not to cry out.

 _Never let a villain know your weakness..._ He couldn't remember who told him that. Was it Present Mic? Mr. Aizawa? Did All Might say it in an interview?

"So you need to change your plans on where you will go to high school," the blonde continued. "Cause there is no way that U.A. will let in a Quirkless piece of shit like you in."

Midoriya fought back the tears, as Bakugo reached down to pick something up. It was Midoriya's Hero analysis journal. Bakugo took it and with an explosion, destroying the book.

"No..." Izuku weakly called out.

Laughing, Katsuki threw the burnt journal out a window and turned away to leave, his cronies laughing following behind.

Izuku picked himself up off the ground and went out to find where his journal fell to. Finding it in a koi pond, Midoriya picked his journal up and thought about how to dry it. Nearby, he could hear a clock chime. Realizing what time it was, Izuku knew he had to hurry or else he'd be late for his tutoring.

* * *

Aizawa kept checking the clock. It was odd for young Midoriya to be this late. Ignoring the complaints from Present Mic ( _something about a date? Or was it a radio broadcast?_ ), Aizawa tried to focus on other things than his worry.

Of course nothing ever seems to go right when you are a hero, as a call went out about a bank robbery and the villian involved was nothing more than a sludge quirk user.

* * *

Izuku was slowly making his way towards U.A. for his tutoring. He knew Mr. Aizawa would be upset with his tardiness, but the bruises and burns that covered his arms and legs refused to let him go any faster.

Izuku planned on apologizing to the man who became like a father to him. While he was beginning to form the apology in his mind, as sickly sensation overcame Izuku. It felt like a large slug or piece of seaweed was wrapped around his legs. He couldn't move. With his whole body shaking, Midoriya turned his head to see what was behind him.

That was his first mistake.

In the steadily dying light of the setting sun, the young boy could make out a almost murky form behind him. Its tentacles whipped about in the air, as if searching for a place to settle on. Izuku opened his mouth to scream.

That was his second mistake.

One of the tentacles shot forth and proceeded to invade the young boy's mouth. Tears began streaming down his face, as Midoriya struggled.

"Don't worry," came a voice, almost a sickly and slimy as its body. "I am just hijacking your body."

 _Maybe that will be an improvement, Quirkless,_ said another voice in his mind. _Maybe then you won't be a burden to Auntie any more..._

No, you're wrong...

 _Or maybe..._

SHUT UP!

Asa's voice quieted down as the sludge villian spoke again.

"Calm down," he said. "It will only hurt for 45 seconds...then it will all be over..."

Darkness began creeping into Izuku's vision as he struggled to get free.

 _Can this really be it? Am I going to die here?_ His thoughts began to run wild _. Momma, I am scared. I am sorry I didn't say goodbye to you this morning..._

"TEXAS..."

 _Mr. Aizawa, I am sorry I didn't take your advice on how to save yourself from a villian. And I am also sorry that you had to save me so many times when I was younger. I wish._...

"SMASH!"

 _I wish I could of been a better student for you..._

Izuku succumbed to the darkness as his thoughts died down. He could of sworn though that he saw All Might had come to save him from the danger.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi hurried as fast as he could, chasing the sludge villian from the scene of the crime. He hoped that no more civilians would find themselves in harm's way.

For only a moment, he lost sight of the villian. Cursing silently to himself, All Might kept looking. The dreaded thought of there not being enough time to save anyone dared to cross the number 1 hero's mind.

 _No, I cannot think that way,_ Toshinori thought, correcting his mind's path. _I will always be there to save the day. I MUST NOT GIVE UP!_

As he passed by a bridge, All Might caught sight of his quarry. The foul sludge had a poor junior high student in his grasp. The sight alone caused Toshinori's very blood to boil in rage.

He knew what he had to do.

"TEXAS..." He cried, readying his attack. "SMASH!"

The sludge villian exploded on impact.

Breathing heavily, All Might calmed himself and began to scoop the bits of sludge up and placed it into a bottle. Once the area was secured, the hero checked on the student he saved. Dreading the worst, he began his checks.

Pulse...check.  
Breathing...check.

Toshinori let out a sigh of relief. The boy was just unconscious and seemed to be in no need of immediate medical attention. It was then something caught the hero's eye.

It was a notebook with the title "Hero Analysis for the Future" on it. It seemed to be a bit singed, but the notes that the boy took were incredible and dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. But the boy looked harmless and was probably nothing but a hero fanboy. Taking a risk, All Might found a pen and autographed the first page.  
 _  
To the bravest boy I met,_

 _It seems you have a great teacher._  
 _It is always best to stay calm when under pressure._

 _All Might._

With a smile, Toshinori placed the notebook into the boy's backpack. Turning his attention to the child, All Might began to lightly and quickly tap the boy's cheek to wake him up.

* * *

Izuku could feel something tapping his cheek very quickly. Forcing his eyes open slowly, he could not believe what he was seeing.

All Might was standing over him...

 _ALL MIGHT WAS STANDING OVER HIM!_ His brain seemed to scream at him.

The superhero stopped his action as soon as he saw Midoriya awake.

"Ah, thought we lost you there." All Might said, with his signature grin crossing his face.

Izuku's mind raced a thousand miles per hour as he tried to come up with a response.

"I, uh, wah?" was all he could say.

But Toshinori knew. He sighed and keeping his smile ever present on his face, he addressed Midoriya again.

"I am glad to see you safe." The pro hero said. "But the streets are dangerous this time at night."

Izuku's mind came to a halt.

"N-n-no, I can make it...ouch..."

It was then, Midoriya became aware of blood running down his back. When did he...?

"Ah, I believe that it was my fault that you got injured." All Might replied, answering the unspoken question in Midoriya's mind.

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. All Might was apologizing to him.

"So please, allow me to help you get somewhere safe, young man." Toshinori said, hoping that the boy would listen to reason. "I cannot, in good faith, let a young man like you get hurt any more."

Izuku knew he couldn't argue with the hero. It never worked with Mr. Aizawa or Present Mic when they insisted to walk him home after the tutoring, especially Mr. Aizawa.

"O-okay." Izuku stammered. "Th-thank you, All Might."

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 _A/N (P.S. edition): Well that is chapter 7. Just so it is clear, the sludge villian's lines are exactly what he says to Midoriya when he is first encountered, along with All Might's line to Midoriya when they first meet._

 _As for the advice for concussions and what to do if you have the wind knocked out of you, that is actual medical advice. I figured that Midoriya could learn some first aid skills from Recovery Girl._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Only my brat of an OC**

 **Warning: Blood, shy!Izuku, Angry Dadzawa, Nezu popping out of nowhere, mental abuse, self doubt, and Dad Might (finally! geez).**

* * *

 _A/N: Finally Chapter 8 is here! This time we will get the promised arrival of Dad Might! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been playing around with some ideas, especially on how the whole conversation about whether a quirkless person can become a hero or not. Then I became inspired by the blip in the last chapter I had talk about first aid knowledge. And well, this chapter was born. I also had dealt with more days off due to weather and a bit of cabin fever. Well, at least I had the rest of season 2 of My Hero Academia to watch._

 _Anyways, a huge thank you goes out to_ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, and PhantomDragonSlayer** for all your reviews, faves, and follows! They give this story life!  
__

 _ _Now to reply to reviews:__

 ** _ _HankFlamion18: I am so glad you think so! I try to please with my stories, so it makes me happy to hear how people are enjoying my work! As for the time of the attack...eh, I forgot to mention, so that is a bad on my part. I guess you could say that it takes place in late afternoon/early evening and the start of this chapter starts early evening. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you enjoy this chapter!__**

 ** _ _Maximum Ride 12345: No worries! I am glad that you love this story! It makes me so happy that you enjoy this piece of mine. I wish you luck in writing your story! I will be sure to check it out! Thank you for the support!__**

 ** _ _TheGallopingCupcake: All Might is Here! Watch as he evolves into Dad Might!__**

 ** _ _Plus I figured that with all the time that Izuku spends at U.A., of course he would pick up some First Aid knowledge. It will certainly come in handy in the future!__**

 ** _ _I wanted All Might to stay true to the idea of what a hero is. Especially to those younger than him. He is a shining beacon for all to see. So to have him save and care for Izuku is true to what he thinks a hero is. Although Midoriya is my favorite character (along with the majority of Class 1-A), All Might is my favorite pro hero!__**

 _Hope that answers a few things and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! PLUS ULLTTRRAAA!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Toshinori knew the risk. He knew that if he didn't hurry, his secret would be exposed to the young boy that was walking next to him. He pushed that thought aside, watching the youngster walking next to him carefully. All Might inwardly cringed as he saw the boy stumble a bit. Unsure how to react, Toshinori could only watch as Izuku corrected his posture.

"Sorry..." Midoriya said, not wanting his all time favorite hero to see him like this.

"There is no need to apologize," Toshinori replied, hiding the strain in his voice, "young...?"

"Midoriya," Izuku replied, "Izuku Midoriya."

"Young Midoriya." The number 1 hero said, hope that his smile reflected genuinely. "You have certainly been through alot, more than any hero would expect a youngster like you to witness."

All Might swore he could hear the boy mumble "More than you know...", but when he held the boy's emerald gaze in his sapphire one, nothing more was said.

As the silence grew between them, All Might's timer ran out. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing the young boy to cough.

"A-a-all Might...?" Izuku wondered aloud, waiting for the smoke to clear. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to his hero.

"I am still right here..." came the hero's voice, only it didn't sound quite as energetic as before. "Just...try not to be disappointed..."

When the smoke finally cleared, there was a gaunt figure of a man in place of the muscular figure that was walking next to him. Izuku tried to rack his brain as to try and figure out what had happened, but no answer could come to mind. Amidst his pondering, Midoriya's attention was finally grabbed by the sound of the older man's coughing and the sigh of the blood that came from his mouth.

 _Could he be suffering from a pulmonary embolism? Or mitral valve stenosis? Or...maybe..._ Izuku's wandering mind came back in to focus as he tried to remember what he was taught by Recovery Girl.

"A-are you alright, sir?" The boy asked carefully, half afraid of what the answer would be.

All Might chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I am fit as a fiddle, Young Midoriya," the hero replied, trying not to cause the young boy any worry. "I..."

One look from Midoriya stopped the hero's lie in its tracks. Toshinori carefully glanced around, before carefully lifting his shirt to show a wound that seemed to scarring horribly and refusing to heal at the same time.

"I knew that it could of been chest trauma!" Midoriya exclaimed, receiving a confused look from the pro hero. He tried to explain himself. "A-ah, I s-sorry. One of my tutors tried to make sure that I had some knowledge with first aid and..."

Toshinori smiled, he knew that the boy meant no harm.

"It is alright, Young Midoriya," the hero replied. "I know that you meant no real harm. I am glad that you were well taught in such matters. Have you considered becoming a doctor?"

"N-no, I, uh, want to be come a hero..." Izuku answered, his eyes sparkling.

 _Little Quirkless, so useless, so helpless..._

"A hero, you say?" Toshinori said, deeply considering the boy's wishes.

"Y-yeah," Izuku said, the sparkle dying in his eye. "But everyone tells me that I can't, because.."

"Because?" Toshinori fished for the answer.

"I-i'm Q-quirkless," The boy said with tears in his eyes. "Do you think that I could be a hero?"

All Might was shocked. His mind was conflicted. If he said yes and the boy found out the truth, he could lose his trust in his hero. But if All Might said no, then he would be no better than the ones who tease the young boy.

"I have never heard of a Quirkless hero." All Might answered with what sounded like fatherly concern for the boy in his voice. "Hero work is often extremely dangerous. What if a villian found out about the ones who care for you? No, you should focus on being a police officer or a doctor. You could still save so many lives with thoughs either career choice."

Izuku stared at the ground, dejectedly. He had heard the words he often dreaded hearing from All Might.

"O-oh..." Midoriya said, staring at nothing.

 _I told you, Quirkless._ His cousin's voice sneered in his head.

Toshinori fell silent. He feared he had said the wrong words. Maybe if he consulted with Nezu...

"Thank you for saving me, All Might." Izuku said with a small smile. "This is my house, so I am fine."

All Might felt like there should of been more for him to say, to encourage the boy to chase his dreams. Society and it rules be damned. Why couldn't there be a Quirkless hero?

But all he could do was sadly watch as the boy walked up to his home and walked inside. For the first time in a long time, Toshinori felt like he had failed.

* * *

As Izuku walked into his home, he was greeted by two things: a worried mother and an angry teacher. Gulping, Izuku knew he was in trouble.

"A-ah, good evening, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said, knowing that he was now in trouble.

Aizawa glared, as Inko fretted over her baby boy.

"Izuku, honey, where were you?" His mother asked, looking him over to see if he had any new injuries. "When Mr. Aizawa said that you never showed up for classes, I began to worry."

Izuku glanced nervously from his mother to his teacher.

"Ah, I-i'm sorry, Mr. Aizawa." Izuku apologized. "Some things came up after school and I..."

"Tomorrow, report to U.A. all the earlier." Aizawa said with a glare.

Izuku froze up. He had never seen Mr. Aizawa this angry.

"He was only worried about you, Midoriya," came a voice from beside Aizawa.

Izuku was shocked to see Nezu pop out, seemingly out of no where ( _was he hiding in Mr. Aizawa's scarf this entire time?!_ ).

"We had heard about your interest in joining UA," the principle said. "Is that still your intent?"

Midoriya was taken back by the question. It felt like the first time anyone was seriously interested in his wishes. But he couldn't get rid of a feeling unease  
that crept into his stomach.

"Um, y-yes sir." Izuku answered, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake. He couldn't look the small ( _seriously, what was he? a cat? dog? bear?!_ ) principal in the eye.

Nezu took the young teen's answer into consideration. He also took notice of the boy's actions in speaking with him. Sighing, the principal smiled gently.

"We will most definetly discuss this more when the time comes." Nezu replied. "For now, continue to do your best."

Izuku thanked the principal, all while keeping his gaze off of Aizawa.

It didn't go unnoticed by the tired looking man. But he was in no mood to argue any more. He would handle the boy's punishment in the morning.

Standing up and readying to leave, Shouta bid his goodbye to both mother and son, with Nezu following right behind. Before fully exciting the door, Aizawa turned once again and addressed Midoriya.

"Remember, all the earlier tomorrow morning." He said in a low dangerous voice as he left.

* * *

All Might watched the boy enter his home, turning only after he saw the boy get inside safely. As he walked away, he somehow felt he had forgotten something.

He didn't get far until he remembered...

 _Where was the bottle that he captured the slime villian in?!  
_  
 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 _A/N (P.S. Edition): Well that is chapter 8! I am some what surprised that Google has begun to ask me if I am ok will all the symptoms I have been looking up to give Deku his knowledge of First Aid._

 _Also, I love the plot device I have Nezu being. I love the principal and wish that he was in the series more._

 _Also, Angry Dadzawa is angry with reason. But, it won't be long before he forgives his "son" for the scare he gave all them...Uncle Present Mic is waiting with a puppy for the boy and Auntie Midnight has a fluffy kitten. They want their precious Midoriya to be ok._

 _Also Forgetful Dad Might sets in motion plot devices!_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _...Asa is a butt..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own my OC (who is a butt)**

 **Warning: Sad Deku, Angry Dadzawa, abuse, torture, blood, nightmare, Plot convenient Nezu, and Dad Might.**

* * *

 _A/N: Two chapters in one day? Yep. I couldn't sleep and after finishing the Sports Festival Arc and Stain Arc episodes of Season 2, I felt inspired to write. So you guys are very lucky! I just want to say that the number of faves, follows and reviews really touch my heart. I...don't know what to say, but Thank You!_

 _Especially to_ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, EvenVergal and movielover9.** So thank you once again!___

 _ _ _Now onto the replies for the reviews:___

 ** _ _ _LitchKing: Here is more Dad Might! He will be popping up more as the story goes on.___**

 ** _ _ _Melancholy's Sunrise: Yeah. But once he does learn that, he will have one up on his classmates. And he will learn the quickest way into Aizawa's heart.___**

 ** _ _ _As for All Might, I think he will freak out know that U.A.'s principal is like 12 steps ahead of him with getting Izuku into the school. As for know that Aizawa's eye is on the boy, All Might has his suspicions.___**

 ** _ _ _HankFlamion18: Sorry for the quick end. But there will be more Dad Might drama, more Dadzawa drama, and all that other stuff in later chapters, I promise.___**

 _ _ _Now onto the chapter! PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!  
___

* * *

Early the next morning, Izuku reported to U.A. as instructed. He wasn't able to hold his head high as he entered the hallowed halls of the hero school. Izuku knew that Aizawa was still angry, as indicated by the cold glare the boy received as he entered the classroom that most of the training and education.

"M-mr. Aizawa, sir." Midoriya said, hoping to talk with his teacher, but to no avail.

Aizawa gave a heavy sigh as he knew that the lessons wouldn't go very far if there was no conversation.

"Midoriya, you are nothing but a problem child." The man said solemnly.

Izuku seemed to shrink within himself. Aizawa sighed as he thought back to the very time he had tried to teach the boy.

* * *

Ten years ago, Midoriya took his first steps into the halls of U.A. Aizawa chuckled to himself as he watched the 5 year old boy buzz about the building like a hyper hummingbird.

"Mr. Eraserhead, are we really at U.A.?" The boy asked, his excitement was overflowing.

Aizawa smiled gently. He quietly led the child throughout the building. Turning a corner, he brought the child to the lounge. Here he would introduce the boy to the other staff that would also be teaching him.

The last time Izuku was at U.A., Mr. Eraserhead had the boy help test his class as heroes. They had caused the boy to go running into the lounge in tears. Aizawa never got an answer on what had happened that day. He had managed to cheer the child up once again with the idea of being taught by heroes to help him catch up on the missing lessons he had. The very idea was still exciting to the boy.

"You'll be alright in here, young Midoriya." Aizawa said, standing in the doorway. "I will be right back with the other teachers and we will begin your lessons."

"Okay!" Izuku replied, with his All Might smile.

* * *

 _It didn't take long for Midoriya to become too excited to stay still. He wanted to explore the school again on his own. Maybe Mr. Eraserhead would let him if he asked nicely. He looked to the doorway, expecting the man to be there...but he wasn't._  
 _  
Fear began to fill Izuku. What if he was left here forever?_

It would be better that way...

 _Would he see his momma again?_

After all the hero lied to you...

 _What about his friends?_

NoWhErE iS sAfE FoR yOu, QuIrKleSs!

 _The room turned dark as a ghastly figure showed on the wall. Izuku's breath was caught in his throat. No, it couldn't be..._

It couldn't be wHaT, QuIrKlEsS?!

 _Mr. Eraserhead told him that he would be safe in here._

I told you, HE LIED!  
 _  
Asa wouldn't be able to..._

Be able to what? nO MatTeR wHeRe YoU gO, qUiRkLeSs, I will never be far behind.

 _Hands reached out to grab him, choking the poor boy as the feeling of knives cutting his back was ever present._  
 _  
Tears began to fill his eyes as a silent scream escapes his throat_ ( !). _The shadow of that which haunts Izuku's nightmares, both waking and sleeping, is ruthless in its attacks._

( _midoriya, wake up! hizashi, **help me!**_ )

Once I finish with you, Auntie is next...

( _little listener wake up!_ )

 _As the figure began to taunt again, Izuku could feel another pair of hands hold on to him. The familiarity of the hands_ (roughbumpywarmPROTECTED) _brought the boy away from the nightmare._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Izuku saw Eraserhead and Present Mic in the lounge with him. He tried to speak with them, but found his voice was silent.

"Izuku, you were dreaming again," Aizawa said. "When did you fall asleep?"

( _wait...something's not right..._ )

"That must of been one dream," Present Mic added. "Took us forever to wake you up..."

( _no, it was not my fault...i didn't do it...pleasebelieveme_ )

Midoriya recoiled from the pro hero's grasp ( _mommahelp! tighthurts...momma_ ) and backed himself into the corner. First the hero had lied to him and then tried to blame him for what happened. Staring like a deer caught in headlights, Izuku found his little mind breaking. Tears born of fear streamed down his face. He wanted his momma.

"It is alright, my boy." A chipper voice said. "There is no reason to cry."

Through his tears, Izuku saw a small figure approach him. Smilling, the figure reached out a paw and began to stroke the boy's fluffy green hair.

"Now, now, like I said, it is alright now." The being said. "That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

Izuku just stared at the principal, wide eyed. Did he pop out of nowhere?!

"I am sorry that we haven't had a chance to talk before, but," Nezu said. "I would like to know what the dream of a young one like yourself is?"

Aizawa saw that the principal was somehow getting young Midoriya to relax. The boy's eyes brightened.

"I-i want to be a h-hero," Midoriya answered, finding his voice, "just like All Might!"

Aizawa could of sworn he heard Hizashi and a few others laugh a little (whether it was at Izuku's dream or the fact that Nezu got the boy to open up, Shouta didn't know, but he hoped it was the latter). Nezu smiled.

"That is a good dream." The principal replied. "I hope you make it come true..."

* * *

All it took back then to regain the boy's trust was to ask him about his dream. But now, Shouta had no idea.

A couple of minutes passed before Izuku finally spoke.

"M-mr. Aizawa, I am sorry." The green haired boy apologized. "I should of informed you that I wasn't going to show up."

Aizawa sighed. He knew the boy meant well.

"Midoriya, do you know what it was like to hear of a villain committing a crime and to then get a call from your mother wanting to know where you are?" Aizawa asked.

"I-it, it sounds like the type of call no hero, parent, or teacher would want to receive." Izuku replied, casting his emerald gaze to the floor.

"Exactly." Aizawa responded, keeping his voice level. "Next time, call either your mother or one of us if you are late coming home from school."

Izuku nodded slowly, taking the hero's words to heart.

Taking note of this, Aizawa nodded.

"You may head home for the rest of the day." The pro hero said. "I will be by later to drop off your assignments for the day."

"Thank you, sir!" Izuku replied, cheering right up.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was furious. How dare that little shitty nerd Deku not show up to school today. Did he actually take the blonde's advice and jump off the roof?

He knew could call Aunt Inko about it, but that would lead to an awkward conversation about how Katsuki hasn't been by their house in years. How could he face the woman who had been so kind and understanding to him?

Absentmindly kicking a can down an alley way, Bakugo was unaware of the slime that was making its way towards him.

"At last! Another body!" An unseen voice said from behind the blonde. "This one will definitely get that hero off my trail."

As soon as the slimy tentacle wrapped around his leg, Bakugo attacked.

Izuku was on his way home, when a commotion caught his eye. Several heroes were keeping civilians away from harm. The hero, Backdraft, was hard at work trying to put out fires whose source was all too familiar to Izuku.

Letting his bag fall from his shoulder, Izuku rushed headfirst into danger, all the while ignoring the cries of the heroes wanting him to get to safety. Midoriya had no time to think as he saw Bakugo being assimilated by the same sludge monster that tried to do the same to him. Clawing at the villian, Izuku could barely hear Kacchan's voice over the blood pounding in his ears.

"Deku, get out of here!" The blonde cried, as he watched the boy he tormented for years try and save him.

"No, not until you are safe!" Izuku cried back.

The heroes stood back and watched as this civilian child was fighting to save a friend. And yet they did nothing.

"DETROIT..."

Izuku had little time to think about his own safety. He needed to get...

" **SMASH!** "

Izuku stared as the sludge villain had, once again, exploded.

"Do not worry,"

The boy knew that voice. He couldn't help but get excited.

" **FOR I AM HERE!** "

All Might had saved the boys with one of his signature moves. Izuku couldn't believe it.

After a quick debrief of the events with the other heroes, photo opportunities with fans, and a hand over of the villian to the police, All Might turned his attention to Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya," The no. 1 hero said, "what you did was undeniably stupid and dangerous."

Izuku mentally prepare himself for the scolding of a lifetime. But it never came.

"And, it was the bravest thing I have ever seen." The hero said with his signature smile on his face. "All those other heroes could not of saved your friend like that."

Izuku could only stare at his favorite hero.

"Young Midoriya, I have done wrong by you." Toshinori Yagi admitted. "You asked me if someone without a Quirk could be a hero, and I blew you off."

"But you didn't..."

"But by not giving you a direct answer and trying to steer your dream elsewhere," The blonde hero said, "I was doing the same thing as ruining your dream. And for that I am sorry."

"I accept your apology, All Might," Izuku responded. "But I don't fully understand why now is different."

"A great woman once said, 'You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'" All Might added. "I say that you have earned the right to be called a hero."

Izuku was shocked. Him? A hero?

There was only one problem with that.

"I don't have a..."

"And because of that, I am passing my Quirk," All Might added, "to you."

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 _A/N (P.S. edition): To be honest, writing Mr. Eraserhead will never not be funny to me. Especially writing it a 1 something in the morning._

 _Also the quote that All Might was said by Eleanor Roosevelt. I thought it fit with the scene. (it was that or one by Thomas Paine...)_

 _As a fair warning there will probably be other chapters that use the whole time skip backwards as a plot point, but I will warn you about it._

 _And with that, have a good night/morning/day!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Asa, however is my butt of an OC.**

 **Warnings: Dad Might, Dad Nezu, Dadzawa, Bakugo's mouth, bullying, trauma, exercise (lol jk), a slight time skip, Izuku's mind** **not working, and blood.**

* * *

 _A/N: Holy Pickles, Chapter 10 already?! Woo! When I started this story, I never thought it would get have as much love as it has been. I love it! I love the fact that a lot of my reviews held some very helpful criticisms. Please feel free to point out what I could done better in a helpful constructive way! And if you have been, thank you!_

 _Now to clear up a few things:_

 _First things first, if you have notice a word or two missing: Yeah...I know. My mind tends to work a bit faster than my hands can type/write. Sometimes, I think I have written a word and the sentence will make sense to me. It usually isn't until after I upload the chapter and look it through, that I will see if I am missing a word (the same goes for missing letters). Any misspelled words are either a mistake or intentional (i.e. "hopital" instead of "hospital" in Chapter 5. I actually know kids who mispronounce certain words.)  
_

 _Secondly, the dream sequence in Chapter 9 is supposed to make it seem like Izuku didn't know he was asleep...until the end of it. I hope that this came across._

 _Thirdly, there is no set schedule for this story. It will update when I am able to sit down and write. I have a job as a overload aide in two kindergarten classrooms, so usually I come home and I am tired. So I will try to upload when I can._

 _I will also try not to upload as fast as possible as I have been known to burn out._

 _Fourthly, You are all the best._

 _With that out of the way, I would like to thank_ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, and hoange** _for all the faves, follows, and reviews.  
__

 _ _Now to reply to some reviews:__

 ** _ _HankFlamion18: Oh, I am so glad. I appreciate the support that you have given this story, along with the constructive criticism you have given as well. I will continue to do my best!__**

 ** _ _LitchKing: I dunno...Maybe I am secretly a villain?__**

 ** _ _Darkmagianwyngro: Aww, Izuku needs a hug after all I put him through. Kacchan is actually really hard for me to write right now, so I am glad that you want to beat the ever living snot out of him. I do plan on his attitude towards Izuku change...soon. As for Asa, go right ahead, he deserves it. And the positive possibilities, now that I think about it, he could of been a great hero.__**

 ** _ _Also angry Dadzawa will be popping up more often, especially in flashbacks.__**

 ** _ _Maximum Ride12345: I am glad! And it is nice to meet you, Jake. I am glad you like the story as well. Thank you both for the support that you give, and don't worry, 1 o' clock in the morning uploads will not be happening a lot and I will make sure that I won't abuse my health for the sake of posting the story. I can't wait to read you story!__**

 _ _Now onto the story. **PLUS ULTRA!**__

* * *

Izuku could not believe what he had heard. Him? Getting All Might's Quirk? He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he tried not to cry. Not in front of All Might. He didn't want to seem weak.

"It is alright, Young Midoriya." All Might said with a light chuckle. "There is no judgement. Emotions are what drive us heroes to be our best."

Izuku could feel the tears flow freely. Toshinori waited for the boy to get his tears out.

The poor boy must of went through hell growing up, the hero thought as the boy cried, it hasn't gotten easier for the Quirkless in our society...

Once the tears had stopped, Izuku composed himself.

"I-i don't know what to say, sir." the boy finally said. "Thank you, but.."

Midoriya dreaded to ask, not after he was offered this opportunity. But he had to know.

"Why me?"

Toshinori smiled. He knew the boy would want to know why he was chosen.

"It is because, Young Midoriya," the hero began. "You understand what it is like to be in need of a hero. You have not lost that innocence."

Midoriya thought back to all the times a hero helped him.

"You did not hesitate to save your friend, even though he could of save himself with his own power," All Might coontinued. "You do not see the difference between those with power and those who don't when there is a need for help."

Toshinori knew that others would call that part of the boy's drive reckless, but the hero couldn't bring himself to say that.

"Those are admiral quailities to have." He wound up saying, "Any hero would be proud to call you an ally!"

Izuku beamed. He was not used to getting this type of praise from anyone, aside from his mom and the teachers at UA.

"Th-thank you!" He managed to squeak out.

"But before I give you my Quirk," Toshinori continued. "We must build up your body!"

"Huh?!"

Toshinori chuckled, a few flecks of blood stained his lips. Wiping them away, the man continued.

"If you were to accept my Quirk as you are now, it will rip your body apart." He explained, "we need to build up your muscles. So, we will be training from now until the entrance exam for UA!"

Midoriya couldn't believe what he was hearing: One on one training? With All Might? How often did someone get that offer? Before he could say anything of acceptance, the thought of Mr. Aizawa and his other teachers crossed his mind.

"If you are worried about what you teachers are going to say," All Might continued, "I can speak with them. Your education is still important."

Izuku didn't know what to say. His mind was racing. Toshinori's smile never left his face. He knew that this was a lot for the boy to take in. Checking his phone for the time ( _there was a missed message from Nezu...what could he want?_ ), he saw that it was just past noon and an idea popped into the hero's mind.

"While you are still processing this, how about I treat you to lunch?" Toshinori offered.

"S-sure!" Izuku replied, excitedly. "J-just let me check in with my mom!"

"Of course." All Might agreed. "A hero should always check in with someone who cares for them."

Izuku pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his home phone.

"Hi, mom. It's me, Izuku."  
" Y-yeah, classes went well."  
"N-no, he wasn't too angry...yes I did apologize, Mom."

While the boy was on the phone, Toshinori checked his messages. The one from the principle of UA was simple.

It read:  
 _  
So, did you find a successor yet, Toshinori?_  
 _-Nezu_  
 _Sent at 11:55_

Toshinori sent back a reply with a simple word ( _Yes_ ), before noticing that Young Midoriya was ending his conversation with his mother.

"I-i love you too, mom. Bye." Izuku hung up, and turned to All Might. "She said that it is okay, as long as I am home right after."

"That is good." Toshinori replied, not wanting to say anything about hearing the boy's conversation with his mother. "Let's be off then."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was pissed. Even more than usual as he thought over that morning's events. How dare that piece of shit, Deku, try and save him?! Didn't that bastard think of himself first? What would Aunt Inko say if the idiot got himself killed? Why did Izuku always think that he needed saving...?

Letting his Quirk flare up, all Bakugo could think of was how useless he had been. All he did was cause more damage. Or at least that was what one of the heroes had said when he was being checked over. Who was it again? He couldn't remember.

Ignoring the yells from the old hag about not using his Quirk in the house, Katsuki let off smaller explosions before deciding to go for a run.

As he ran, his mind began to wander.

* * *

At five years old, Katsuki thought he was the coolest thing ever. He got his quirk ( _Explosions, cool!_ ), everybody looked up to him ( _even Deku_ ), and he wasn't scared of anything!

Bakugo could rule his classroom with an iron fist and none of the kids would try and argue with him. He was on top! Nothing could bring him down.

"All right everyone! Before we start our day, I have an announcement to make." The teacher said, clapping her hands. "Little Izuku will not be in the school for a while. His mother let me know that he is in the hospital."

"The Hopital? Why?" Katsuki piped up, his interest piqued.

"W-well, there was an accident and..."

"Hey, let's play Tag!" Katsuki interrupted the teacher's explanation as he quickly lost his interest. So what if Useless wasn't here.

A few days later, Izuku came back to school.

"Hey look, it's Deku!" One of the students call out.

Katsuki looked and sure enough there was Deku, walking up to the building.

"Hey, Deku! Where were you?" He called out. "Teacher said you had to stay in the hopital."

Izuku's reply was a weak "Yeah".

"So, why are you back?" Bakugo sneered, allowing his Quirk to pop to life. "Your mommy get tire of you, Deku?"

"N-no, Kacchan. Momma said that I was all better and it was alright for me to go back to school, especially when Mr. Eraserhead walks with me." The green haired boy explained, trying to hold in tears.

Bakugo was furious now. How dare Deku lie like that? He was probably doing it for attention.

"Eraserhead, as in the hero Eraserhead?" The blonde boy sneered.

"Y-yes..." Deku whimpered.

"Why would a hero do that for you, Deku? You are nothing but a waste of time!" Katsuki growled.

It was then he relized something. His Quirk didn't work. Did he lose it?

"Midoriya, let's take you home." A voice said.

Bakugo looked up and saw that Eraserhead, with his eyes glowing red, had walked up behind Deku. Katsuki couldn't believe that Deku was telling the truth. But why? Why would a hero care about worthless Deku?!

* * *

As the blonde was running, he couldn't feel his anger going away. He was still angry at Deku...and himself. Shaking his head, Bakugo swore that he would focus on getting ready for the UA entrance exam. He would become the no.1 hero. He would be the greatest! And anyone who would dare argue with him, would die!

* * *

After lunch, All Might made sure that Izuku got home safely.

"I will send you a message when to meet tomorrow." The skeletal man said.

Midoriya nodded.

"Thank you, All Might," the boy said with a bow. "I won't let you down."

The hero chuckled and ruffled the boy's fluffy hair.

"Just try your best, Young Midoriya." All Might replied. "And remember to get some rest. Training begins tomorrow!"

"Right!" Izuku agreed. For the first time in a long time, he felt like nothing could bring him down!

* * *

 **That night...**

"Are you sure this is needs to be done tonight, Mr. Kurogiri?"

"Yes, Master gave explicit instructions for this job to be done as quickly as possible."

"Why not send Shigaraki to do it?"

"Tomura Shigaraki is too impulsive and does not posess the type of finesse that you have when working."

"Ah, Mr. Kurogiri, you are making me blush! You sure know how to woo a guy."

"..."

"So the usual for if I get this job done quickly?"

"Of course, Chinmoku. And the Master also wants me to let you know that he will also reveal his location to you."

"Tell the Master...Consider it done."

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 _A/N (P.S. Edition): Ah, ze plot. See 'ow it moves._

 _But in all seriousness, the ball that is the plot is in motion. I made some decisions that I am somewhat proud of. And a few I have yet to see if I am. Hopefully I will be._

 _Hopefully._

 _Anyways, I cannot reveal much about Chinmoku, not even the meaning of the name yet. But you all might know who he is. I...haven't been too subtle about certain things. But I try._

 _One minor thing I forgot to mention in my opening note: I do know there is a difference between blond and blonde. The former is masculine and the latter is feminine (Thank you 1 semester of French in college). I use the feminine because that is how I have always known blonde to be spelt. I don't mean anything by it._

 _Also, Nezu knows that Izuku is All Might's successor before anyone else. Dad Nezu knows everything!_

 _And should I keep it as U.A. or UA?_

 _...Ahem. I hope you all stay tuned for the next update. But until then..._

 ** _Plus Ultra!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do however own the brat that is my OC, Asa.**

 **Warnings: Training Montage, Dad Might, Dadzawa, Dad Nezu, death, another missed opportunity to make a joke, villains, blood, hints of abuse, bullying, and a littered beach (which I just now got the reference to the name...I am slow...).**

* * *

 _A/N: 11 chapters. I never thought I would make it this far, but the love and support this fic has gotten has spurred it forward. Just 3_ _more chapters and it becomes the longest story I have written (I will get back to As Time Runs Out, I promise!). So far, I don't see an end to this fic yet, which in my opinion is a good thing. I do know that we will be getting to Class 1-A very soon.  
_

 _And I just had a terrible thought that revolves around Monoma. It is a good thing that Kendo is class 1-B's big sis..._

 _Anywho, slight spoiler aside, I would like to thank_ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, and alfagore** for all the faves, follows, and reviews. ____

____With the thank you's out of the way, let's reply to some reviews:____

 ** _ _ _ _Guest: Hello and welcome to my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, yes, Asa does deserve a good ol' Hickory Switch to the backside. But he will get his comeuppance...soon.____**

 ** _ _ _ _Maximum Ride12345: I am glad! And don't worry, Izuku will soon have the Dad Squad to protect him and make sure he is doing well, along with the couple of nuts that inhabit class 1-A to defend him. I...just don't know how to write Mineta...____**

 ** _ _ _ _LitchKing: I kid, I kid. I am not a villain. I am just a writer. And don't worry, Izuku has some good times for a while...____**

 _ _ _ _With that being said, let's get on with the story!____ _ **PLUS ULTRA!**_

* * *

It was about 10:00 in the morning when Izuku got the text from All Might on where they were supposed to meet.

 _Meet me at 11:00 at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park._  
 _-All Might_  
 _Sent at 10:00_

Izuku thought to himself ( _Why would All Might want to meet there?_ ), and decided to see for himself why All Might would choose that specific location. After all, Dagobah Beach was not the nicest beach in Musutafu. Garbage could be seen all up and down the shoreline. It was actually very sad for Izuku to see ( _he had heard once it used to be a very beautiful place..._ ).

It didn't take him long to get to the beach. Izuku walked carefully down to the shoreling, trying not to trip over the sea of broken appliances along the way. It really was a sad sight. Due to ocean currents bringing in trash that was dumped in the water, people automatically assumed it was okay to continue to dump their garbage on the beach. He remembered the stories his mom would tell him, especially the one of how her and his father met.

Izuku didn't have long to dwell on the past, as a familiar blonde haired man came into view.

"A-all Mi..."

"Shhhhhhhh!" Toshinori carefully covered the boy's mouth, silencing him.

A couple of people had heard the teen and tried looking for the number 1 hero, but gave up completely when they couldn't find him.

"It wouldn't be beneficial for your training if people knew that All Might was here." The skeletal man explained, removing his hand from the boy's mouth. "I am sorry if I startled you."

"O-oh n-no, sir." Izuku replied, his green eyes sparkling with respect. "I understand."

"Good." Toshinori replied.

"But what should I refer to you, sir, if I have questions?" The green haired boy asked, tilting his head.

This took All Might by surprise.

"W-well, that is a good question," the blonde man said, only coughing up a small bit of blood.

He thought for a moment, know that the boy's knowledge of a name would be crucial for communication during training. The child seemed trustworthy, but could he fully trust Izuku with the one secret he held dear?

Toshinori decided to take the risk.

"Izuku, what I am about to tell you is not to leave this beach." He said with a serious look on his face, "it is not to be told to anyone, nor put in your Hero Analysis journal as info."

Izuku nodded, silently vowing not to break the hero's trust. Seeing this, All Might continued.

"My civilian name is Toshinori Yagi." He said softly. He hoped he was making the right decision. "Please refer to me as Toshinori when we are out in public. If you ever see me as All Might, you can use my hero name."

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Toshinori." Izuku said with a big grin, it wasn't every day that someone trusted him with a secret like that (the last person was Mr. Aizawa). "I promise not to tell a soul that you and All Might are the same person."

"Good," Toshinori said, returning Izuku's grin. "Now, let's begin your training!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku replied, before adding, "But why did you want to meet here?"

"Every hero should not be above helping people out in the small ways." Toshinori explained. "From helping the elderly cross the street to saving lost pets to cleaning up a park, a hero is always ready to lend a helping hand."

The number 1 hero let out a sigh.

"But, sadly, a lot of these rookie heroes and pros have forgotten that and seem to focus on the bigger picture." The man explained. "The way to build a positive reputation with the populace is to focus on the little picture as well."

All Might looked Izuku in the eye.

"That is why we are here!" The pro hero said, with his signature grin returning. "You are going to clean up the beach!"

"B-by myself?!" Izuku stammered. "But I can't..."

"Now, now, Young Midoriya, don't get ahead of yourself just yet." Toshinori interuppted. "There is a saying that 'Rome wasn't built in a day' and neither are muscles. But if you work hard and stay on the training regamin that I give you, you'll be ready to inherit One for All and the entrance exams for UA."

"R-right..." Izuku replied, a little downtrodden.

All Might took note of this and knew that he had to also help build up the boy's confidence as well.

"Don't worry, Young Midoriya, I will be right here to coach you." Toshinori added with a smile. "We will get you ready for UA in no time."

The training began in earnest. For the first couple of days, Izuku struggled with moving some of the heavier pieces of garbage. So All Might had him try moving the lighter bits first. Or, at least, what he considered smaller.

By the fifth day, Izuku was feeling like he wasn't getting anything done.

 _Look at you, Quirkless, you can't even clean up a beach right..._  
No, shut up...  
 _Your precious hero will see that you are not worth the hassle of training and give up on you..._  
You're wrong...

Toshinori looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was getting late.

"Young Midoriya, I think that this is a good time to call it a night, wouldn't you agree?" The hero asked, searching for his young ward. "Young Midoriya? Izuku?"

Toshinori looked up and down the area that they were cleaning. When he finally spotted the boy, it looked like he was having a bit of a struggle, both physically and mentally. Knowing that this type of situation was very delicate, All Might gently called out to the boy, using his name.

"Izuku, it is time to go home." The pro hero said. "You did a good job today."

Not knowing if his words were reaching the boy, Toshinori placed his hand carefully on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's take you home for the night," He said, his words seeming to reach the boy.

"A-are you sure?" Izuku asked, finally looking his hero in the eyes.

Toshinori could see the doubt and fear in Izuku's eyes. He silently cursed himself, swearing that he would do better to protect the boy.

"Yes," the blonde hero said. "We can continue tomorrow, after you are done with classes."

"O-okay." Izuku murmured.

"I'll walk you home." Toshinori stated, as he led the way back to the Midoriya's home.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Hmmm...Mr. Kurogiri, did Master say when I would be getting my 'reward'?" came a voice over a phone.

Kurogiri sighed. The villain known as Chinmoku was certainly a headache to deal with.

"After you got your task done, Chinmoku." The warp gate user replied, trying not to let his frustration come through to his voice. He had patience to spare, thanks to his dealings with Shigaraki, but even that was beginning to wane.

"Ah, just double checking," came the reply. Kurogiri could hear the sarcasm oozing in the other's voice.

He had never officially met Chinmoku, only dealing with him on the phone, issuing the Master's orders. But there was one thing that Kurogiri could say about the infuriating villain: He got the job done.

Reports of supposed suicides popped up around the city and Kurogiri knew that the Master would be pleased.

* * *

Izuku rushed to UA after Aldera Middle School let out for the day, hoping that he would not be late for his tutoring sessions with Mr. Aizawa and the other heroes. He made sure that he had his special pass with him before he entered the gates, and he kept on running.

As he passed by a couple of students and rounded a corner, Izuku silently prayed that noone would notice the time.

"Late again, young Izuku?" Came a voice from his backpack. Out popped Principal Nezu with a grin (how did he get in there?!). "There is also no running in the halls."

"S-sorry, sir." Midoriya replied, slowing down. "I wasn't trying to break the rules on purpose sir."

"I know, young Izuku," The small principal (Izuku had given up wondering what he was a while back) replied, his grin never leaving his face. "It is alright. I know that Shouta will not be mad if I am with you."

Izuku proceeded to follow the principal the rest of the way to where class 1-A met. The classroom, though the faces of the students in it had changed, looked the same as it did that day when Izuku was only 5 years old.

"So what lesson do you have today, young Izuku?" Nezu asked, small eyes glittering mischieviously. Midoriya was a little nervous.

"Um, I know I have math with Mr. Ectoplasm, and modern Literature with Present Mic." The boy replied. "Mr. Aizawa said that he would help with any  
questions I had on my homework from school."

"That sounds wonderful." Nezu said, "enjoy your time learning!"

With that, the principal left. Izuku was only alone for a bit, until Mr. Aizawa came walking in.

"How are you today, Midoriya?" The pro hero asked, sleepily.

"I am doing fine, sir." Izuku replied.

Aizawa took a moment to study the boy, noticing some newer bruises under his uniform sleeves.

"Midoriya, what are those?" The dark haired man asked, using every ounce of self control to not wrap the boy up in bubble wrap and send him straight down to Recovery Girl's office.

"What are..." Midoriya began, until he noticed his teacher's gaze. "Oh, I must of gotten these while training."

The boy began to laugh warily. Aizawa had more questions for him, but they would have to wait until after the boy's lessons were done.

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 _A/N (P.S. Edition): Heheh...so this chapter is kinda everywhere...and I didn't go into full training montage like I promised...I am sorry._

 _But I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter anyways._

 _See you next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. I only own the brat that is Asa.**

 **Warning: (Where do I begin...) Angry Dadzawa, Mental Abuse, Bakugo, Dad Might, time skip, bit o' training, and the villains.**

* * *

 _A/N: Chapter 12, here we go! This plot for this chapter has been in my mind for the past few days. And then my muse was like, Hey how about you do this? She then proceeded to hit me over the with this plot. I blame her..._

 _But not you guys! You all are awesome! I would like to thank_ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, and Conceptual** for all the faves, follows, and reviews!____

 _Speaking of which, let's reply to some reviews, shall we?  
_

 ** _Litchking: Remember how I said I was a writer? Yeah...I blame my muse for this...sorry._**

 ** _KeyofSolomonME: First off, sorry for putting your username wrong. Secondly: All I can think of with the first review (the one for chapter 5) is that old(ish) meme of "Run" (music plays). If I could animate that scene that is what I would do. hehehehehehehehehe._**

 ** _Thirdly, No it is not bad that you are waiting for Eraserhead to blow up at All Might. I am waiting to write the scene and I have ideas of how he is going to react. And you thought he had the urge to wrap Izuku in bubble wrap before. He will have a bubble waiting for the boy._**

 ** _Also I think you will enjoy the little bit of Dadzawa vs. Dad Might I have in here. I will admit the idea of an angry cat Dadzawa protecting his itty bitty kitten Izuku, is highly amusing to me as well. (All Might would be the lovable Golden Retriever that tries to keep cat!Dadzawa happy so he can play with the kitten...I better stop with the animal metaphors or else it will spawn another story.)_**

 _With that being said, **PLUS ULTRA!**_

* * *

Izuku felt like time flew during his lessons, because pretty soon, they were over. Steeling a glance at his phone, he could only see one message: Same Place. It was from All Might ( _of course_ ), but before he could reply, a figure made itself known in the doorway.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" An all too familiar stern voice asked. It was Mr. Aizawa.

"U-um, j-just to do some training..." Izuku stammered out the not-whole-truth.

"Where?" Aizawa asked, raising his eyebrow. His dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"U-uh, at Dagobah b-beach..." The poor boy felt like his heart was going to beat itself right out of his chest. What could Mr. Aizawa want?

"...I'll walk you there." The man offered.

"N-no, I can..."

"There is no room for arguments, young Midoriya." Aizawa stated firmly, causing Izuku's statement to die in his throat. "There have been mysterious reports of villainous activity around the area. Your mother would have my head, if I let you leave school alone."

Izuku swallowed, knowing that when Mr. Aizawa was like this, there was no use trying to fight it.

"Y-yes sir..." The boy answered meekly, wondering how All Might would react to this.

It didn't take long for Midoriya to find out either.

It only took them about an hour or two to reach the beach by foot (Mr. Aizawa said that it would help keep Izuku safer if they walked. No villain would dare attack the boy if he was around). Izuku could see the gaunt figure of his mentor looking in their direction, his smile faltering slightly as he ducked behind a refrigerator to hide. This did not go unnoticed by Aizawa.

Sighing, he turned to the boy and looked him in the eye.

"Alright, you be safe now." He said.

"Y-yes s-sir." Izuku squeaked out, nervous of his own teacher's reaction.

"Good. You have my number in case of emergencies." Aizawa added (when did he get that?!), pointing to Izuku's phone. "Do not hesitate to call."

Turning to the beach, Aizawa's eyes looked like they were scanning the shoreline, looking to capture any who wandered into his sight.

"Take care and try not to hurt yourself." The pro hero said, his eyes seeming to look through the garbage littering the beach. "I will personally come and tie up the one training you if he so much allows on hair on your head to be harmed. I will make sure that they regret meeting you." (Toshinori paled at his fellow hero's statement. _How did he quickly earn the ire of Aizawa?_ )

Izuku agreed nervously, watching his teacher, one last time, glare daggers in All Might's last known location. Taking a deep breath, Aizawa turned his attention back on the boy.

"I will see you tomorrow, Izuku." The dark eyed man said.

"Y-yes, s-see you tomorrow, Mr. Aizawa." The green haired teen replied.

Sighing ( _Again?!_ ), Aizawa turned and made his way back to UA. Feeling like he was frozen to the very spot he was standing in, Izuku did not hear All Might walk over too him until the hero spoke.

"Man, when did he get to be so protective?" The blonde hero's voice caused Izuku to jump. "I thought for sure that he was going to wrap you up in that scarf of his and hide you away like a little kitten. "

Toshinori let out a weak laugh. Izuku tilted his head ( _the kitten metaphor wasn't too far off_ ) and, with his emerald eyes glittering with curiosity, wondered was the hero was so nervous about Mr. Aizawa.

"Anyways, Young Midoriya," The pro hero said, changing the subject quickly ( _a little too quickly if you asked Izuku_ ). "We are going to focus on a different part of strength training today."

"What do you mean, Mr. Toshinori?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, a good hero is strong of body, heart and mind," The blonde hero replied. "We need to focus on all three to make sure that you don't break yourself."

"I...I am a bit confused, sir." Izuku said. "What do you mean by 'break'?"

Toshinori thought for a moment. He knew what he had seen a few days prior, now he had to figure a way to easily explain to the child.

"If a mind is unfocused ( _Shit, was that the wrong thing to say?!_ ), the strugggles that the body go through can go unnoticed and the spirit breaks." All Might answered, hoping that the boy would understand what he meant.

Fortunately, Izuku did.

"I see..." Izuku replied, thinking about what the couseler at UA had told him when they worked through the years of torment the boy had gone through (it had been Nezu's idea to help build Izuku back up).

Toshinori was glad. He knew that in time the boy would open up to him more about what he had gone through, but he knew he couldn't rush it. All Might had seen this kind of situation before. As a hero, he had responded to many an abuse situation ( _a sad consequence of living in this super powered society. To many people let their powers go to their heads..._ ), and he knew that victims needed time to gain their strength to face their abusers. From what he had seen from Izuku's behavior, he knew that the boy had been through a lot ( _enough to garner a protective Aizawa to walk with him here_ ).

"Good," All Might said, a soft grin spreading on his face. "Now, let's begin!"

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Ah, Mr. Kurogiri, thank the Master for me." A voice filled with sadistic glee filled the receiver.

"What is it this time, Chinmoku?" Kurogiri sighed. If the brat wasn't good at his job and the Master didn't find use for him, the Warp Gate user would drop the child on some remote location.

"I have been needing this information for years." The unseen villain crowed over the phone.

"Nothing is impossible for the Master to find." The misty figure replied with some pride.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me!" The phone echoed the sadism filled voice's laughter.

* * *

Izuku was thankful for the advice All Might had given him. He followed the skeletal man as he led him closer to the water's edge. Motioning him to have a seat, Toshinori began.

"Focus on the sounds of the waves." He said, remembering a lesson from long ago. "Take in the sounds. Breath in and out with them."

Izuku, though a little confused, did as he was told.

 _this...get...you...nowhere, quirkless..._

"Ignore the thoughts in your head and focus only on the sound of the waves." Toshinori said, interrupting the voice of doubt (named Asa) that despertaly tried to rage in Midoriya's mind. "Breath in and out slowly."

Izuku followed the instructions to the letter, feeling his mind clear for the first time. All Might smiled, as he saw the boy's face relax in the first time since they met.

"How are you feeling?" The hero asked, almost afraid to interrupt the peaceful state the teen had entered.

"Better, sir." Izuku answered, his voice unwavering.

"Good," Toshinori replied. "If you ever feel overwhelmed, I would suggest that you do exercises like that one to calm you down."

"Ok." The green haired boy replied.

"I am also hear if you want to talk about anything." The hero added, with a soft ( _sadregretfearDOUBT_ ) smile.

Izuku saw it briefly flash in his mentor's smile: Sadness. He wondered what would make the hero so remorseful, when All Might decided to refocus attention on physical strength training.

"Now, let's return to our other training!" All Might said with enthusiasm.

"Right!" Izuku replied, mirroring the hero's bravado.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A figure lurked out side the Midoriya home. It had be 10 long years since he had last seen them. He had been shocked to learn that during that time, the family had gained the protection of many a hero. It made him sick.

Sick to learn that the Quirkless heir to the Midoriya name have gathered so much attention. That all his acheivements were nothing but ash compared to Quirkless'.

He could still here the taunting of his classmates when they had learned that there was someone who was Quirkless in his family. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Those who were Quirkless were weak. And the weak needed to be culled.

A dark grin crossed his face, as the matron of the house was leaving for an errand. And Chinmoku knew, his chance had finally come.

* * *

 ** _Four months later..._**

The training with All Might was progressing well. Izuku couldn't remember a time he felt proud of himself. And All Might was proud of him as well.

The pro hero complimented the boy daily with the progress he had been making. Izuku still had secrets ( _what hero didn't_ ), but Toshinori knew that trust with knowledge like that would come with more time.

Little by little, the litter on the beach decreased in amount. Young Midoriya took Toshinori's advice to heart. A hero did not need to fight villains all the time to be counted among the heroic, simply giving back to the community worked.

"A-ah, T-toshinori, sir," Izuku said, breaking the hero's train of thought. "It is almost time for me to head home."

"Of course, Young Midoriya." Toshinori replied. "We have done training for today. Come, I'll walk with you."

Accepting the hero's offer, they left for the Midoriya home.

Unease began to creep along Izuku's spine as they got closer. And it didn't help seeing lights flashing from emergency vehicles outside his home either.

"A-all M-might..." Izuku barely whispered.

 _I told you, Quirkless..._

( _fearpanicRun_ )

"I see it." The pro hero said, assuming his more muscular form. Walking up to the nearest officer, he asked, "What seems to be the matter, officer?"

"Ah, All Might!" The policeman ( _did he have catlike features?!_ ) replied. "We are responding to an emergency call. Evidently the woman who lives here was attacked by some unknown assailant."

 _You will..._

Izuku's eyes widened with fear as he saw who was on the gurney the EMT's rolled out of the home.

"Mom!" The 15 year old cried ( _fearmompanicMOMMA_ ), tears beginning to form. He tried to run towards her.

 _Never..._

He was stopped by All Might.

"Young man, it is not safe for you to run off like that." The pro hero reprimanded gently. Lowering his voice, so that only Izuku could hear, "Your mother is going to be taken care of, don't worry, Young Midoriya."

"But..."

 _Escape..._

"Is there anyone who you could stay with?" The hero asked, concern filling his gaze.

 _ME!_

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was studying for the UA entrance exam, when the phone rang. He could hear the old hag answer it.

"Hello, Bakugo Residence. This is Mitsuki speaking." Her voice could be heard through the walls. "What?! Inko was what?"

That caught Katsuki's attention. Putting his book down, he listened intently. What had happened to Aunt Inko?

"I-i see." His mother replied to the voice on the phone. "No, I do agree that he would be safer with you there, sir."

Katsuki's mind began to race. Aunt Inko was one of the sweetest ladies he knew. Who would dare do something to her?!

"Yes, sir." His mother's voice broke his trance. "Thank you for calling...Goodbye."

What bastard would dare bring harm to Aunt Inko? He knew that Deku would be a mess because of this. She was all he had. Bakugo made up his mind. Instead of bringing harm to the poor green haired boy, he would now bring hell to those who messed with Izuku Midoriya.

After all, he was going to be a hero. Isn't that what they do?

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 _A/N(P.S edition): I...will, um see myself out..._

 _Nah, I am just kidding about that. What kind of writer would I be if I did that._

 _Anywho, so major and minor plot related things are happening. Chinmoku is somewhat revealing himself. All Might is using techniques he was taught to strengthen the mind. And Izuku goes from strong independant boyo to shivering little boyo in the course of one chapter._

 _...I am mean...Sorry(notsorry)._

 _Also, *sniff* is that a change I smell coming from Bakugo? We will have to find out in the next chapter! See you then!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own the brat of the OC of mine.**

 **Warnings: Trauma, Dadzawa, Dad Might, Aunt Mitsuki, kind Bakugo, hints of animal abuse, bullying, blood, over confident villain, and training montage!**

* * *

 _Red Herring:_ _something, especially a clue, that is or is intended to be misleading or distracting._

 _A/N: Ahem...that definition will be made clearer in a bit. I can't reveal too much up here or it will ruin the story for you. I would love to apologize for the sudden animal comparisons I have been making (Aizawa=cat, Izuku=kitten, All Might=Golden Retriever), but I won't. It gives me too much joy and helps inspire certain plot points. So sorrynotsorry.  
_

 _But the one thing I will never be sorry for is you guys and all the love you have given this story! Last chapter was my longest one (coming in at 2,535 words) and we are one chapter away from this being the longest story I have written. So YAY! A big thank you goes out to_ _ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, Conceptual, dragoscilvio,DaniePhantom, and UnnecessaryCat**_ for all your faves, follows and reviews.  
____

 _ _ _ _Now let's reply to some reviews:____

 ** _ _ _ _LitchKing: It is all in the name of art, I swear. And that is not an excuse, but the truth. And as English Theologian, Thomas Fuller, once said, "It is always darkest before the dawn."____**

 ** _ _ _ _KeyofSolomonME: 1 interaction, huh? We will have to see *cackles manically*...Ahem. I am glad you like the change he is starting to show. I will admit I am kind of a sucker for kind!Bakugo fics as well as Dad Might and Dadzawa fics. It gives me life!____**

 ** _ _ _ _Also with Aunt Mitsuki, I tried to pull together what we as a fanbase know of her canonically and what others have surmised about her. I also threw in a bit of "Izuku could use all the love and support he can get" and some experience I have in real life. One of my friends has two little boys who know me as an aunt, so I figured it could work in this sense as well.____**

 ** _ _ _ _And I think that Class 1-A still might need their hearing repaired. There are others in the class to piss Bakugo off (i.e. Icy Hot, Iida, Monoma, Shinsou, the rest of Class 1-A, the rest of Class 1-B, Mineta...etc). But it won't be because of Midoriya, because Dadzawa would not allow it.____**

 ** _ _ _ _TheGallopingCupcake: Welcome Back! I missed your reviews.____**

 ** _ _ _ _Hehe...oops. But it was for the sake of the story that something happens to Mama Inko. This point it was...well I don't know if I can reveal to much with out spoiling the story. Sorry.____**

 ** _ _ _ _As for Bakugo, he is trying. He keeps his goal of being a hero in mind and he strives to be better...Hopefully the boy can do it.____**

 ** _ _ _ _I am glad that you continue to enjoy the story! I hope you continue to support it!____**

 _ _ _ _Now I will admit, that I wrote myself into several corners writing this next chapter. So this one was kind of hard to write. But I knew that I couldn't let the fans of this story down. So I kept going. I hope you all like this chapter as well!  
____

 _ _ _ _With all that being said, **PLUS ULTRA!**____

* * *

Time seem to slow for Midoriya. He stared at the ambulance as it began to drive a way. He couldn't believe it. His precious one was gone. His momma, his protector, his...

"Midoriya, speak to me." A voice broke through his haze. "Midoriya!"

The feeling of hands gripping his shoulders brought back memories ( _roughbumpywarm **PROTECTED**_ ) as the boy looked up and saw that Aizawa was standing there.

"M-mr. Aizawa, how long h-have you been here?" Izuku asked, wondering why the pro hero was here.

"I came with the first report," The dark haired man explained, glaring silently at the number 1 hero standing next to the boy. "They needed a capture hero. So I was available to help."

The man lazily shrugged, his eyes never leaving All Might.

"W-w-was it..."

"No, it wasn't him," Aizawa replied. "Just some random low brow villain, looking for a quick job."

Midoriya sighed. He was glad to know that his cousin had nothing to do with this attack. But it still bothered him that someone would still hurt his mom.

"Excuse me, but are you Izuku Midoriya?" Another voice asked. It was the officer with catlike features.

"Y-yes?" Izuku stammered.

"Do you have somewhere to go, son?" The feline office asked. "Thanks to Eraserhead, we were able to capture the villain who attacked your mother, but  
we feel that it would be ill-advised for you to stay here. I'm sorry."

"I-i, uh..."

"He is staying with me." Came a voice, all too familiar to Izuku. It was his Aunt Mitsuki.

"A-are y-you s-sure, Aunt Mitsuki?" Izuku replied, trying to process what happened.

"Of course, Izu," The blonde woman replied gently.

All Might looked at Aizawa, only seeing a hint of something ( _disappointmentsaddnessangerfrustration?_ ) flash in the silent hero's eyes. He had gathered that the dark haired man was fond of the boy, but he couldn't of guessed that it was this much.

"Is that alright with you, Eraserhead?" All Might asked, earning a glare from the underground hero.

"...if it keeps him safe, then I can't argue." Aizawa said. He was not too happy with this arrangement. In his mind, Midoriya would be safer at UA.

"Right..."The Symbol of Peace replied. Turning to Izuku, he continued. "I will help you grab what you need, young man."

"T-thanks..."

Walking in to the home he shared with his mother, Izuku had to mentally steel himself. He couldn't allow himself to cry, not with All Might around. Turning down the hall towards his room, the pictures on the wall were reminders of a simpiler time. His mother, smiling from ear to ear as she helped a then 1 year old Izuku walk. Touching the cool metal of his door handle, Midoriya proceeded to walk in doors. All Might (out of respect for the boy) stayed in the living room, keeping watch. It didn't take long for Izuku to fill a bag of all that he needed (clothes, notebooks, pens, etc.). Taking one last look around his home, he made his way back out into the night. The number 1 hero was followed right behind.

Making his way, Izuku returned to where his Aunt Mitsuki and Mr. Aizawa were standing.

"I'm ready." He said softly.

Mitsuki knew that this was hard on the boy. It would take time for him to heal, and it was best he did it somewhere other than home.

"Alright, Izu." Mitsuki replied, her gentle smile never fading. " Let me take that bag and..."

"A-ah, I-i got it, Aunt Mitsuki," Izuku interjected.

Mitsuki laughed. She knew what the boy had left unsaid. It seemed like that Izuku didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of his heroes.

"Ok, Izu," the blonde woman added. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes.."

"Let's go."

And Izuku left with his Aunt, leaving the two heroes behind.

Aizawa sighed and looked at All Might.

"So, who is going first to protect the Midoriya home?"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Chinmoku..."

The mysterious villain seemed to be ignoring Kurogiri.

"Chinmoku.."

Kurogiri's well of patience with the younger villain was beginning to run dry.

"Chinmoku!"

"Ah, Mr. Kurogiri, I did not know that you were there?" The sarcasm oozed from the villain's mouth.

Kurogiri was not amused. Why did the Master want this cretin working for him again?

"Chinmoku, the Master would like to know why you had someone else attack that woman?" The Warp Gate Quirk holder asked. "Especially since you specifically asked for her location!?"

"Ah, that...well you see, the timing is off..." Came the reply.

Kurogiri could feel one of his unseen eyebrows begin to twitch. The youngster was infuriating.

"What do you mean, 'the timing is off'?" The misty figure asked.

"You will see..."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Katsuki Bakugo was shocked to his old hag come home with Deku following sheepishly behind her.

"H-hello, Kacchan..." The green haired boy said, remembering the last time they had met.

"What are you doing here, Deku?" Bakugo replied, trying his best not to growl ( _keyword is trying_ ) at the shorter male.

"Katsuki," the old hag interjected, interrupting her son. "Izu here, is staying with us for a while. At least until Inko is out of the hospital."

 _Great, I'm stuck with that da...Wait._..

"...Deku, what happened?" Bakugo asked, his train of thought broken at the mention of Aunt Inko. Crimson eyes glittered dangerously.

"I-i don't know..." Izuku replied, not looking his friend/bully in the eye. "I w-wasn't home at the time."

Bakugo let out a sigh/growl. From experience, he knew that Deku wasn't able to think clearly when he was flustered over something, the something in this case was his mom. Not that Bakugo could blame him. Aunt Inko raised Deku, by herself for 15 years (Katsuki never heard about what happened to Mr. Midoriya. There was something about the man working overseas, but the blonde never believed that).

"I'm heading for bed, old hag." He said ignoring the look on his mom's face. "What are you going to do...Izuku?"

Midoriya was shocked. It was the first time in a long time Bakugo had called him by his first name.

"I-i'm going to sleep out here," Izuku stated with a bit of confidence. "If that is all right with you, Aunt Mitsuki."

Mitsuki smiled at her adopted nephew.

"Of course it is, Izu." She replied gently. "And don't worry about Uncle Masaru. I will explain it to him later."

Izuku smiled. Bakugo grumbled as he headed for his room. Once inside, he began to plan on what to do for the next day.

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

Inko Midoriya was released from the hospital and was allowed to go home. Izuku was happy. His family was whole again and it seemed like his broken friendship with Kacchan was mending...a little.

Over the week, Kacchan never called him "Deku" once and the usually volatile male even helped him when the other bullies in the school cornered Izuku.  
It had actually been a pleasant week and Izuku didn't want it to end. But fate wasn't usually kind to the younger Midoriya.

As he was about to leave for the day, he stopped to look at his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, I am off to school." The fluffy green haired boy called. "Are you going to be alright?"

He could hear his mother chuckle lightly. She was lucky to have a son like him.

"I'll be fine dear." Inko replied. "The principal of UA is coming over for tea to discuss a few things with me. I think I will be alright with a hero here."

Izuku chuckled nervously.

"A-alright, Mom." The boy replied. "I will be home later. I have lessons at UA and then training."

"Sounds good dear." His mother called back. "Just remember to call if anything changes. And watch out for..."

"Villains." Izuku answered. "I know, mom, I know. I won't go looking for trouble."

"You better not." His mother replied, turning to look at him. "I mean it, Izuku. If I find out that you were attacked by a villain again, I will ask Mr. Aizawa to escourt you everywhere 24/7."

Izuku knew his mom meant well and that she would follow through with her threat. After everything he had been through since he was five, his mom had become very close with the staff at UA. So having the principal over for tea or Mr. Aizawa watch him like a hawk ( _or overprotective cat_ ) was nothing new for the boy.

"I won't." He replied, his emerald eyes sparkling with hope as he left.

As soon as he got to school, the hope in his eyes began to fade. Laughter surrounded him as Izuku tried to distinguish friend from foe.

"Hey, look there's Deku."  
 _  
No..._

"Did you hear what happened?"  
 _  
Please..._

"No. What?"  
 _  
Stop!_

"I heard..."

The voices stopped as Bakugo walked up to Izuku and put his arm around the smaller teen.

"Ignore those extras." The blonde growled, daring anyone to argue with him. They remained silent. "They don't amount to shit."

Izuku looked at his friend ( _?!_ ) and was thankful that he was not the target of the explosive teen's ire for once. With a nod to Bakugo, Midoriya continued on his way to class.

With the green haired teen gone, the others began questioning Bakugo on why he was defending Deku.

"You know nothing of the pain that he went through!" The blonde replied. The others backed down. They didn't want to become Bakugo's next targets.

With that Bakugo stalked his way to class, leaving all the extras behind him.

While in class, Izuku's phone vibrated against his leg. Knowing that he would get in trouble if he looked, he waited until the day was over before reading it. It  
was from All Might.

 _When your extra lessons are done, meet me at the usual place._  
 _Strength training resumes!_  
 _-All Might_  
 _Sent at 14:35_

Izuku sent back a simple reply ( _Yes sir_ )as he made his way to UA. Midoriya received a few looks of sympathy from the students as he walked by them. No one said anything as he made his way to Recovery Girl's office. When he got there, he placed his bag by the door and made his prescence known.

"Good afternoon, Recovery Girl." Izuku said.

"Ah, Izuku, it is good to see you!" The elderly hero said with a big grin on her face. "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes!"

"Let's begin, then."

* * *

After the first aid lesson (it was on injuries that on could sustain from the harsh cold weather or encountering someone with an ice Quirk), Izuku flew through his English class with Present Mic. Soon, it was time for him to meet with All Might. Checking to see that Aizawa wasn't around the corner, Midoriya decided to make his way to Dagobah beach by himself.

Which proved to be a not so good idea. When he arrived to the beach, Midoriya weakly called out to the man waiting for him. Toshinori looked up and saw the state that Izuku was in.

"Holy crap! What happened?!" The blonde hero cried out ( _Shit, Aizawa was going to kill him_ ).

Izuku gave a sort of crooked smile, trying to calm All Might's fears.

"O-on the way over, some kids thought it was good idea to use a kitten as target practice." The green haired boy began. "They chased it up a tree and began using their quirks against it."

All Might could fill in the blanks of what the boy did next. Izuku had climbed up the tree and sheilded the kitten from the attack. From the many brusies, cuts  
and blood dribbling down the side of Young Midoriya's face, All Might knew of the boy's bravery. Fate had been unkind to let him be born Quirkless.

"Let's get you cleaned up." All Might said, gently placing his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "And then, your training can resume."

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 _A/N(P.S. Edition): So, the attack being Chinmoku's fault was all a red herring after all. I had wanted to keep it interesting._

 _Also...Nice Bakugo, sympathetic hero students, and one tough momma are good thinds as well._

 _Also you may of notice the use of the 24 hour clock for the time. I know that in Japan they use the 24 hour clock. I know due to my summer job and my dad taught me (he is a Retired Tech Sergeant of the United States Air Force). I thought it would be a nice addition._

 _Anyways, I will see you all next chapter. PLUS ULTRA!_

 _P.P.S: This is now the longest chapter! *throws confetti in the air*_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own the brat I call my OC.**

 **Warnings: Dad Might, Villains, Exercise (lol, how long can I make this joke), Izuku's adorableness, Dadzawa, Dad Nezu, a kitten being a kitten, multiple time skips (sorry...), Iida being strict, and Dad Mic  
**

* * *

 _A/N: We have finally made it! Chapter 14! WOOHOO! I honestly never thought I would make it this far, but I did it and it is all thanks to you guys! Anyways, so the thought of the kitten that Izuku protected was too adorable in my mind...So, the kitten found itself a role in my story as companion for Izuku, especially when he gets bad with his flashbacks (It was either that or give her to Aizawa and make him Cat Dadzawa...wait...). So, there is a point to the kitten, I promise.  
_

 _Anywho, a big thank you goes out to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, Conceptual, dragoscilvio,DaniePhantom, UnnecessaryCat, Schenk24, Devonte316, RoxyV619, pedrojunior0922, Kingdom Hearts Slayer, SonicStarSlash, Omniczar, saphiraseiro0911, cooldog2go, Chilladex, PhoenixSorrow01, Linkskingsolomon, and Sam-neko-sama** for all of your faves, follows and reviews! They are the life blood of this tale and I couldn't be writing this without them.  
______

 _Now to answer some reviews:_

 _ **KeyofSolomon ME: Yes, I even felt bad writing about the kitty like that. But it was kinda important as it solidifies All Might's reasoning for choosing Izuku (i.e. He cannot leave the powerless alone to fend for themselves). Plus, like I said in the intro, there is a point for the kitten. As for the rushed nature of the beginning of the last chapter, it is part me just trying to get the chapter out and part Izuku's reaction to all that was going on. Also, you can be sure to see more nice Kacchan. I always like the character development that Bakugo goes through (i.e. His feelings on his win at the Sport's Festival). As I read more of the manga and watched more of the anime, I could see that Bakugo was quite the character and that his Quirk (Explosion) fits him well. He is like one. But at the same time, he is trying to better himself. So I like to keep in mind that when I write his interactions wit Izuku.**_

 _ **I do agree that First Aid is an important skill to know. After all in real life, firefighters and police officers learn first aid as they are usually the first to respond to any emergency. So why not have a hero know those skills, even if he/she/they don't specialize in the field of healing. It could mean the difference between life or death (literally).**_

 _ **Thank you for the congratulations! And I hope to have your continued support with the coming chapters.**_

 _With that being said, let's get this chapter started! **PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!**_

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Strength training began in earnest. All Might made sure that the boy had received some medical attention before they began (It was a good thing that boy was prepared. All Might made a mental note to thank Recovery Girl for that).

The hours flew as they worked, pushed and bagged up the trash that cluttered the beach. Izuku could feel his muscles strain as he continued to work, but he would not stop. He did not want to be how he was. He promised himself that he would be strong enough to protect those he loved.

"Alright, let's call it a night." All Might said, breaking Midoriya's concentration.

"But..."

"No 'buts', Young Midoriya," The pro hero explained. "In the past few days, you have been through more than what I expected you to do. You need to take it easy so you can recover."

"Y-yes, sir," Izuku replied with a nod.

All Might chuckled. He knew that the boy would continue to push himself if he wasn't told to rest. Besides, Toshinori could see that Izuku's mind was also occupied on something else.

"I'll make sure you get home safely," Toshinori said, with a gentle smile. "After all, if I let you go home by yourself, you'll probably wind up saving another kitten or something like that."

Izuku couldn't look his mentor in the eyes. All Might could see right through him.

"I-i..."

"I kid, Young Midoriya," Toshinori said, his smile never leaving his face. "But I do want to make sure that everything is alright."

Izuku never knew that All Might was still troubled over what had happened the last time they finished training.

"I should be alright, sir." Izuku tried to reassure the number 1 hero. "I-i can..."

"That's enough, Young Midoriya." All Might said, the tone of his voice was strict. "No more arguments."

The sound of coughing brought an end to the discussion. Crimson stained Toshinori's hand as he tried to calm himself.

"A hero should never go back on his word." Toshinori said and that was the end of any argument that Izuku had.

Leaving the beach, Izuku stopped and picked something up. It gave a small mew as Toshinori saw the boy holding a kitten in his hands.

"Is that the...?"

"Y-yeah." Izuku's answer came quickly. "I couldn't just leave her where those kids could hurt her again."

Toshinori knew that he had made a good choice with Midoriya as his successor. The boy had a big heart, which Toshinori could assure anyone made a great hero.

"So, you think your mother will let you keep her?" All Might asked.

"I think so." The boy replied. "If not, I know someone who would be willing to care for her."

With both males laughing, they made their way home to the Midoriya home.

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

Izuku's mother had let the boy keep the tiny kitten as she knew that caring for it would give her son something to focus on other than his dream of being a hero. Inko worried that the realization that his dream would be crushed. She smiled as she watched her son play with the kitten.

She thought about the conversation she had with Principal Nezu a while back.

* * *

Inko watched as her son closed the door behind him. Sighing to herself, the single mother went about the preparations for her day and for her meeting with Nezu.

Inwardly, Inko dreaded this meeting. She dreaded what the principal might say about her son. About the future.

A knock at the door broke Inko's train of thought.

"Oh, please come in." The woman called.

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Midoriya." A voice called back. It was the principal's.

Upon opening the door, the diminutive principal walked in with a smile on his face. Mrs. Midoriya showed him to a place to sit and poured him a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Midoriya," Nezu replied with a smile. He took a sip of tea. "How are you faring after the incident?"

"I am doing alright. The doctor wants me to take it easy and try not to stress myself out too much." Inko replied. "Although, with a son like Izuku, that won't be too hard."

Nezu's smile never fully left his face.

"That is good to hear." The principal said. "And speaking of Izuku, I have an important question I would like to discuss with you."

"What is that?" Inko wondered, secretly hoping that it would have nothing to do with her son's dream.

Nezu took another sip of tea, as if deeply considering his next words abd how they might effect the worried mother.

"If something should happen to you again," he began, noticing Inko calming herself, "what would you like to happen with Izuku?"

Inko thought hard about this question. It was fortunate that Mitsuki was able to take her son in the last time, but who could say that she would be able to do it the next time?

"I know that my friend, Mitsuki, took care of him," Inko replied, "but I don't know if she will be able to continue to do so or not. i don't want to place a burden  
on her and her family."

Nezu listened carefully as she paused.

"Not that I am saying that Izuku is a burden, and I know she loves him like a son," Inko rambled a bit. "But I want him to be safe, in case..."

"In case the next time, there is no return?" The headmaster finished.

"In case, _he_ returns," Inko added, seriously, "I want Izuku to be safe."

Nezu knew what she meant. After working with the boy for 10 years trying to rebuild what was broken down, he knew that Mrs. Midoriya wanted to keep her son far away from the source of his torment.

"So that can only mean one thing," she continued, "I give UA full permission to care for Izuku, if something should happen to me."

Nezu nodded. Reaching out a paw, he placed it carefully on Mrs. Midoriya's arm. Looking Inko in her eyes, he made a solemn vow.

"As the Principal of UA, I promise that we will do everything in our power to protect your son." Nezu answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Nezu." Inko replied with a sad smile.

"Please call me Nezu or Mr. Principal, Mrs. Midoriya." The white furred principal said. "Now, let us return to our tea! I must get some of these leaves from you. This is absolutely delightful!"

* * *

Inko wondered how she was going to tell Izuku of the decision that was made. But seeing her son caring for the tiny kitten that he rescued, Inko decided that would be a discussion that would happen another day.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...  
**_

"What is it now, Chinmoku?" Kurogiri asked, mentally kicking himself for doing so.

"Everything...is coming apart." The young villain muttered. "I must fix it..."

"..."

"...Ah! Mr. Kurogiri, I didn't see you there!" Chinmoku said, dropping his strange muttering. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yes..." The misty warp gate user replied. "The Master has another job for you."

"Is it murder? Theft? Blackmail?!" The younger villain was almost too eager for this next position.

"None of those I am afraid." Kurogiri replied, relishing in Chinmoku's disappointment. "He wants you to train with Tomura Shigaraki."

"Awe...No fun." The younger male replied. "Training is boring..."

"..."

"But...if the Master orders it," Chinmoku continued, "then I must comply."

* * *

 ** _A few months later (closer to the UA entrance exam date)..._**

Training had been tough, but Izuku could finally feel the results of it. All Might had been a wonderful trainer, always taking in consideration the boy's limits and adjusting the exercises to them. He couldn't begin to express his gratitude.

Checking the time on his phone ( _it was 5 am on a Monday_ ), Izuku got out of bed, fed his pet, and hurried out the door. He wanted to get a start on the day before All Might contacted him.

 _q...uir...less...wha..re..u...do..ng?_

Shaking his head, Izuku thought of the mental exercises that Toshinori gave him to help combat the voice that brought him down constantly. If he focused hard enough, Izuku could ignore it.

Reaching the beach, Midoriya couldn't help but marvel at the progress that had been made. Where there had once been a sea of garbage, only small islands were left. Midoriya knew that it was all up hill from here.

Sending a quick text to All Might ( _I am already at the meeting spot. Working on it for a bit. See you soon! -Izuku Sent 5:05 am_ ), the green haired boy got to work.

It didn't take him too long ( _about 2 hours_ ) to finish, collecting the last little islands into one hill, he stood atop the crest and let out a yell of satisfaction.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Unseen by the screaming boy, Toshinori was walking up to the beach. He was expecting to see Midoriya still working on the last few islands of trash, but he was shocked to see how much the boy acheived.

"Holy...Stinking...Super Crap!" The pro hero exclaimed, switching into his muscular form in the midst of his excitment. He had not expected to see that the work was almost done.

With the sunrise, Toshinori walked up to the boy.

"Young Midoriya, I am amazed." The number 1 hero said.

"Huh?!" Midoriya turned around, trying his best not to slip. "A-all M-might? When did you get here?!"

Toshinori laughed.

"No worries, Young Midoriya," The pro hero said, his signature smile beaming on his face. "I have just arrived and I am pleased with the progress you have made. "

Izuku carefully climbed dowm amd walked over to his mentor.

"Sir, I-i-i..."

"Young Midoriya, don't worry," Toshinori reassured the boy. "Like I said, I am impressed. You have surpassed all my expectations and have proven yourself worthy of my Quirk!"

Plucking a hair from his head, All Might presented it to the boy.

"Eat this!"

"Wha-what?"

"In order for you to inheirit my quirk, you must ingest a bit of my DNA." Toshinori explained.

"I-i see," Midoriya replied, taking the hair in his hand.

"You need to hurry, or you'll be late for the entrance exams!" All Might said, hurrying the boy.

* * *

 _ **At UA...**_

Izuku couldn't believe what that he was walking up to UA. Sure he had been there for his extra lessons, but this was different. He was about to achieve his dream. He was going to be a hero!

 _This is it, I am one step closer to my dream_ , Izuku thought.

As he took his next step, he felt himself trip over his foot.

 _Or, I am dead..._ He thought as he readied himself to meet the ground. But it never came.

"Sorry about stopping you with my Quirk," came a voice from behind him, "It would be bad luck for you to trip before the exam."

Izuku was shocked to see that a girl had stopped him from falling with the use of her quirk.

She was smiling as she deactivated it and Izuku landed on his feet.

"T-thank you.." The green haired boy stammered.

"No problem," She replied. "See you inside!"

The girl continued to smile as she walked ahead.

Izuku was shocked that he actually talked to a girl. What would Present Mic and Miss Midnight say? (He knew the answer to that: _Present Mic would tease him about it and Midnight would find his shock adorable while giving him tips on how to continue to talk to girls._ )

Shaking off his embarrassment, Izuku continued his way into the testing room. He inwardly cringed as a familiar blonde came into view. It was Kacchan.

"H-hello, Kacchan..." Izuku said timidly, not feeling like the next holder of One for All.

"Izuku..." Bakugo replied, the cold response seeming unnatural from the usually hot tempered male.

"A-ah, g-good l-luck t-today, K-kacchan..." Izuku responded, somewhat surprised that Bakugo wasn't yelling at or threatening him.

"Yeah..." Bakugo said, walking away. "...you too..."

Izuku just stared at his 'friend' as he walked away. Did he hear the blonde correctly?

Shaking his head, Izuku tried to hold it high as he walked into the testing area.

Nervously, Izuku sat, waiting for the exam to begin. Several questions flew through the boy's mind. Who would be their Procter? What would the test consist of? Would they have fight one another? What kind of Quirks did the other examinees have? What if...?

The sound of laughter cut off Midoriya's train of thought.

"Look at that kid," came a sneering voice from behind him. "I bet he won't last one minute in the exam."

"Quiet you." The sound of a hand hitting flesh and a thud cut off the other voice, giving Izuku time to calm himself down.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, LISTENERS!" A loud familiar voice yelled. Midoriya was relieved to see Present Mic as the Procter for the exam. "HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TODAY?"

 _It is a good thing that it is Present Mic is here_ , Izuku thought, _I will at least know what to expect with him_.

Thanks to all the extra studying that the teachers at UA had Izuku do, the boy flew through the written exam. Even Present Mic's constant calling out of how much time was left didn't even phase him. Izuku had never felt more prepared.

Soon it was time for the Heroics part of the exam. As Present Mic was explaining the instructions, the blonde DJ hero was interrupted by one of the prospective students.

"Pardon me, sir," The student, a stern looking boy with square glasses, said holding up the instruction sheet that was given to them. "But it appears that there are no fewer than four types of faux villain listed. Such an error is unbecoming of UA."

Izuku jumped slightly when he saw the other turn and face his direction.

"And you," he said pointing a finger at Midoriya, "have been muttering the whole time. It is distracting!"

Izuku wanted to shrink and hide himself away from all the attention. He failed to notice the serious look on Present Mic's face or Bakugo's snarl when the other boy called him out.

"If this is some sort of game to you," Square Glasses added, "then please leave immediately."

"Sorry.." Izuku meekly squeaked.

Present Mic was not impressed and he was sure that, as of right now, none of the other faculty were either( _He could feel Aizawa's glare from here..._ ). A hero should never single out someone like that. They should build them up and help them in their times of need. The boy with the glass would have a lot to learn, if he was admitted to UA.

* * *

It took the combined efforts of All Might, Midnight and Ectoplasm to keep Aizawa from rushing in to the exam area to "deal" with the examinee who called out Midoriya.

Once again, the image of the underground hero wrapping Young Midoriya up and hiding him away like a kitten came to Toshinori's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He still wondered how such a child like Izuku Midoriya could gain the protection of a hero like Shouta Aizawa, a man who never wore his emotions on his sleeves.

All Might could only figure that he had chosen a very special child as his successor. And in time, he would come to find out how right he was.

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter was hugely inspired by the amazing performance of Christopher Sabat as All Might in the My Hero Academia dub. I love how he brings Dad Might to life and how genuine he brings the care that All Might has for Young Midoriya to the forefront as well._

 _I re-watched one of the 1st season episodes and reread some of the earlier manga chapters to get the lines for Uraraka and Iida down. So some research went into this...some what._

 _Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, but there was so much I wanted to put into this that it felt like it was just coming out like blah...This was also a hard chapter to write..._

 _But I persevered._

 _Hopefully Iida didn't come off as cold and not stuffy like he is when we first meet him. I have a lot more for him to be persnickety about in later chapters (ie. Kitty-chan)._

 _And, for your viewing pleasure, Present Mic evolved into Dad Mic! Izuku goes to having no dad to a school full of dads! Yay for him!_

 _Did you catch the sneaky cameo of a certain stuck up blonde and the big sis red head who brings him down a peg? You will definitely see more of them._

 _Well, as right now this is my longest chapter now. I better stop rambling now._

 _See you next Chapter! PLUS ULTRA!_

* * *

 **Preview(?!):**

 _Izuku could only stare helplessly as the giant zero pointer loomed over the girl. Everyone else was running to get out of its range, but he couldn't bring his legs to move in the opposite direction. Images of Kacchan being engulfed in the slime villain's grasp flash in his mind, as All Might's words came back to him: "You do not see the difference between those with power and those who don't when there is a need for help..."_

 _With those words ringing in his ears, Izuku found himself moving towards the one who helped him, with the power of One for All surging through him..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned My Hero Academia...but I don't. I only own the brat that is Asa.**

 **Warning: Dadzawa, Dad Mic, All Might getting punched, screaming villainous toddlers, Kurogiri not having enough booze in his bar to deal with said toddlers, Midoriya hurting himself, verbal abuse, Aoyama, another voice in Midoriya's head, and hints at another ability.**

* * *

 _A/N: Chapter 15 is here! I didn't know how long I should of waited after writing 14. I should of waited, but after watching more of season 3 and falling in love all over again with Christopher Sabat as All Might, I was inspired to write. That and Dadzawa, the UNITED STATES OF SMASH, and I could go on forever about it, but I won't.  
_

 _Anyways, a big thank you goes out to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, Conceptual, dragoscilvio,DaniePhantom, UnnecessaryCat, Schenk24, Devonte316, RoxyV619, pedrojunior0922, Kingdom Hearts Slayer, SonicStarSlash, Omniczar, saphiraseiro0911, cooldog2go, Chilladex, PhoenixSorrow01, Linkskingsolomon, Sam-neko-sama, Kire Withe, NeoWave, NikaMik, GhostOnyx777, PowerTitan45, Soupy Boop, Anoyo1234, WhiteCat2011, and Random-Girl4ever** for all the faves, follows and reviews! Like I said before, they are the life blood of this story!  
_______

 _Now on the the replies for reviews:_

 _ **Y** **ukiNikki: Thank you for pointing that out. As soon as I read your review, I made the proper change from "All for One" to "One for All". Though nothing I can say can justify that mistake. Not only did I do it once (at the end of the preview), I did it early during Izuku's interaction with Bakugo. It was all poor planning on my end. So I thank you again and hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **And I promise to try and not misname One for All again.**_

 _ **Devonte316: Awe, thank you. I have no plans on dropping this story, and there are more exciting things on the way!**_

 _ **I love the idea of kitty-Izuku. And the idea of him being wrapped up in Aizawa's scarf is equal parts adorable and hilarious. Which is why I keep using the imagery. Hehehehe. I would honestly love it if someone drew fanart of this story, especially of that.**_

 _ **Thank you again for the encouragement!**_

 _I know I said in an earlier chapter that I tend to make errors. But something like what YukiNikki pointed out is an error I don't mind having people point out to me right away. So please, feel free to help me with my story in that way...like most of my other stories I have written, I have no beta reader to have check this out, so there is probably a whole lot of errors._

* * *

To say Shouta Aizawa was pissed off was an understatment. He was furious. Furious that a prospective hero would bring down an innocent, furious that he couldn't protect Midoriya, and furious that All Might would put the boy into harm's way.

If only he could...

 _No_ , Aizawa thought to himself as he slackened in the other's grip. _I can't single one potential hero out of another._

The other teachers relaxed their grip as the stoic home room teacher calmed down. Or so they hoped.

Without missing a beat, Aizawa punched Toshinori in the jaw. The observation room feel silent. Only the sound of All Might's tired chuckle filled the room.

"I deserved that." The number one hero replied, a tired smile filling his face.

Aizawa grumbled.

"There will be more than that next time." The dark haired hero promised darkly, as he sat back down and resumed to watch the exams.

* * *

"S-sorry..." Midoriya replied shyly, not noticing the looks the bespectacled teen was receiving.

Seeing the boy shrink into himself, Present Mic mentally cursed that it seemed like he was back to square one with the boy. Not wanting to call Izuku out any  
more, he began to redirect the subject.

"Yes, well only only three of the faux villains are worth any points and they are ranked by those points." The DJ hero explained. "The fourth is worth zero  
points."

The examinees mumbled amongst themselves. The glasses wearing student nodded and began to sit dowm.

"Ah, I see," He said sternly. "So it would appear that one is a red herring."

Present Mic nodded. With the accusations dying down, he looked to see if Midoriya was alright. He wasn't.

The fluffy haired boy was still shrinking into himself. Present Mic continued on, he would have to catch the boy later.

"And with that being said, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" The blonde hero exclaimed.

As all the students began to file out of the auditorium, Izuku felt an all to familiar hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he saw Bakugo ( _calmangerfearexcitementprotection?_ ) standing behind him.

"K-kacchan?!" The green haired teen stammered. "W-what is it?"

"Deku," Bakugo said ( _confusion?hurt?pride?_ ), scarlet eyes boring into watery emerald ones. "I...wouldn't blame you if you backed down now. I am sure that your mother would appreciate not losing her son today."

Katsuki thought he was trying to help and he honestly meant it. But Izuku didn't take it that way. Hurt, he twisted his body out of the explosive teen's grasp.

"I-I can't do that, Kacchan." Izuku said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I am going to be a hero."

Bakugo glared at the boy, causing him to wimper.

"Fine." The blonde teen growled. "Get yourself killed, you damn shitty nerd!"

Izuku tried to keep his legs from giving way, as the explosive teen stalked away making his way to the entry of the next stage of the exam, but he couldn't stop them from shaking.

 _What should I do?_ The green haired teen thought to himself, _What did I do to deserve his anger this time?_

Swallowing his fear, Izuku started to make his way to the next exam stage. He was stopped by another ( _sorrowfulkindhurtproud_ ) grip on his shoulder. Fearing who it could be, Izuku slowly turned around, only to see that it was Present Mic who had him.

"Hey, there young listener." Present Mic said with a gentle smile. "Sure is nice to see you tuning into the program today."

"Y-you're welcome, sir." Midoriya replied, slighty wondering why Present Mic stopped him.

"Now just remember to try your best." Hizashi added. "That is all we ask of you, young Midoriya."

It was then Izuku knew. Present Mic was, in a way, saying that they were not going to leave him behind if he failed. The staff at UA became like family to former Quirkless boy. If he couldn't get into UA, they would help him find where he would fit in.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Midoriya beamed, seeming to forget the encounter he had earlier with the boy with the glasses and with Kacchan.

Present Mic returned the boy's smile with one of his own. He wished him luck and headed out to his next position.

 _You need to get going, young one..._

With his next steps, Izuku made his first steps on his journey.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Mr. Kurogiri! Tomura is being mean!" The sound of someone annoying wormed its way to the warp gate user's unseen ears.

"..." Kurogiri didn't have enough booze in the bar to deal with this right now.

The supposed Phantom of Mustafa was acting like a child who's toy was taken away. He couldn't deal with two of them. Tomura Shigaraki was problem  
enough.

"Kurogiri, why do we have to work with this fool?" Shigaraki growled.

"..." Seriously, there was not enough booze.

"Mr. Kurogiri!" Chinmoku whined.

The warp gate user wondered what god he had angered to deserve this.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki was growling even more.

Kurogiri was going to find more booze. He was going to need it.

* * *

 _ **At Battlefield Gamma...**_

Izuku soon joined the others at the enterance of the battlefield. Looking around, he saw the other prospective students and how much more prepared they were. Some of them (he was looking at prissy looking blonde with a wierd looking belt) even had equipment to help amplify their quirks. He could feel the nervousness boil in his stomach. He searched for something, or someone, familiar to help calm him. Soon the sight of a familiar brunette came into his view. It was the nice girl he had met before the exam!

 _Ah, its her!_ Izuku thought, _I have to thank her!_

But before he could walk over to her, a firm ( _sternseriousscared?_ ) hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to look and saw the boy who had called him out in front of everyone.

"Wha..."

"It looks like she is trying to focus." The stern male said, "It would be very rude for you to interrupt her."

Izuku could hear the unspoken question: "Are you trying to cause her to fail?"

"A-ah, s-sorry..." Izuku stammered.

He could feel the gazes of everyone else upon him as well, knowing that they were feeling lucky that they weren't the ones being singled out.

"You..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Present Mic's voice.

"And go!" The DJ hero called out. "In a real battle, there are no countdowns."

izuku could hear the sadistic glee that crept up in the hero's voice. _I am going to hear about this later..._

His train of thought was broken as he was surrounded by the others running past him. Not wanting to be left behind, Izuku ran forward. Dodging everything from quirks to falling debris, he ran forward hoping to get some points.

When he turned the corner, Izuku was confronted by a 1 point faux villian. But before he could react, a shining laser-like beam shot forth and destroyed the robot.

"Heh, _merci_ for being a distraction for _moi_!" It was the prissy blonde from before. "But I feel like we will not meet again. _Adieu_!"

 _Not meet again?_ Izuku fretted. He needed to get at least one point. He had to! He had come all this way not to fail.

 _Calm down young one..._

Midoriya kept running, searching for anything to get him points. He saw the nice girl taking down some of the faux villains and keeping track of her score aloud.

"23."

Izuku couldn't believe it. _23 points?!_ He had to get some points. Feeling the rush of wind blowing past him, Midoriya looked to see the glasses wearing student running past him, using the engines in his legs to propel him into his targets.

"48."

 _4-48?!_ He knew he had to find points soon, or his dream of being a hero would end here.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

In the observation room, the faculty were observing the participants closely, each remarking how each were using their strengths to the fullest.

But it seemed like they could not see what they were searching for.

"A hero must be prepared for any type of situation." Nezu observed, readying to release the next obstacle the children would face. "Let's see how they handle this."

Pressing the button, the heroes could only hope that their expectations would be met.

All Might could only hope that Young Midoriya would be safe.

The examinees stopped their attacks as a rumbling sound approached them. They could only stare in horror as a giantic robot came around the corner of building. It was the Zero pointer.

Remembering what they had been told, the majority of prospective heroes turned and ran. They were not going to risk their lives bring that monstrosity down.

Izuku was going to run as well, but he couldm't bring himself to run. He legs refused to move.

 _Stop and think, young one. What would a hero do?_

The fluffy haired boy was shaking, he knew that he could get seriously hurt if...

"Ouch..."

At the sound of a now familiar voice, Izuku looked to see that the nice girl was trapped underneath some of the rubble caused by the robot's appearance. His mind was conflicted between saving himself or helping someone he didn't know.

Izuku could only stare helplessly as the giant zero pointer loomed over the girl. Everyone else was running to get out of its range, but he couldn't bring his legs to move in the opposite direction. Images of Kacchan being engulfed in the slime villain's grasp flash in his mind, as All Might's words came back to him:  
"You do not see the difference between those with power and those who don't when there is a need for help..."

With those words ringing in his ears, Izuku found himself moving towards the one who helped him, with the power of One for All surging through him, propelling himself forward towards the poor girl.

Running past the other examinees, Midoriya couldn't see the looks that he was getting, especially from the glasses wearing boy. The look of shock crossed his face as he watched the once shy boy, rushing to save another. Did he misjudge him? Did he also miss the true purpose of the exam? For the first time in a long time, Tenya Iida was left confused.

Prepping himself, Izuku could feel the power of One for All build up in his legs. When it reached the apex, he launched himself towards the automaton.

As soon as he was airborn, Izuku focused the power in his right arm, preparing for his attack.

 _That is it, young one..._

"SMASH!" He cried, connecting with the robot, destroying it.

Izuku could barely believe what just happened. He used his Quirk...and he was falling. Looking at his arm and glancing at his legs, he could see that they were broken. But he couldn't feel any of the pain that should of been coursing through him.

I _t must be because of adrenaline_ , Midoriya thought, remembering something that Recovery Girl told him about adrenaline and and pain. _I must be experiencing an adrenaline rush..._

As his body got closer to the ground, regret began to fill Izuku's mind. He had just got to the starting line for his hero career and now he was failing All Might and the other's that helped him get to this point.

He began to calculate how he would save himself, knowing that if he used One for All too early or too late, he would be dead.

But before he could do anything, Izuku could feel the smack of hand hit his face. It was the nice girl, using her Quirk to save the falling boy once again.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the observation room...**_

Cementoss had to create a barrier between Aizawa and All Might. As soon as he had seen Izuku use One for All, Shouta flew into a rage.

"How dare you choose him?!" The dark haired teacher growled.

Toshinori cringed as Aizawa swung at him. Dodging him, Toshinori couldn't blame him. All Might knew what could happen in the short time he and Young Midoriya trained.

And while the other teachers were trying to keep the two apart, Nezu couldn't help but be proud that both Midoriya and the girl proved that they could be heroes. They had the personalities and hearts for the work.

* * *

 _ **Back at the exam...**_

Barely holding it, the nice girl released her Quirk as soon as they were closer to the ground. Feeling the overuse of her Quirk getting to her, the girl could feel  
her stomach empty itself onto the ground.

Meanwhile, the pain finally caught up to Izuku, resulting in him passing out. The last thing he thought was: _I'm...glad she is s-safe..._

Making her rounds, Recovery Girl was making her way checking on the students and seeing who was in most need of help. Anyone who was fine received gummies from the elderly nurse. She could hear the students talking amongst themselves, wondering who she was (The answer came from the prissy male with the navel laser. He had said that she was the back bone of UA and the reason that they could hold the exams the way they did). Coming upon Midoriya, she could only shake her head sadly. It wasn't fair that the boy put himself through so much trauma to prove that he could be a hero.

Activating her Quirk, her lips extended to plant a kiss on Izuku's head (causing some of the other candidates to jump back in shock). She felt bad for the poor boy. She would have to ask Aizawa or Nezu ( _definitely Nezu, Aizawa would make things so much worse than what it was..._ ) to contact Inko about her son. He would have to spend the night in the infirmary over night, just in case there was other trauma that would need extra healing.

* * *

Izuku was in pain, even more than what Asa would do to him. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that he was in a familiar looking space of UA'S infirmary. Trying to remember how he got there, Izuku saw the door open and the elderly nurse enter in.

"How are you feeling, Izuku?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"I am feeling alright, ma'am." Midoriya replie. "W-what happened?"

Recovery Girl wondered how much she should tell the boy.

"You got a small injury while taking the exam." She replied. "We just needed to keep an eye on you for a bit."

"Oh, okay." Midoriya replied.

Recovery Girl, satisfied with how Izuku was acting, knew it was ok to send the boy home.

"Your mother will be here soon to pick you up." She explained. "And you will be receiving the results of the your exams in a few days' time."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Midoriya answered, as he left for home.

He hoped that his dream would come true.

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 _A/N: So, yeah that happened...and once again there are now regrets. (except for causing Midoriya more pain that what he already goes through in the anime/manga._

 _Anywho, so there is now a new voice that inhabits Midoriya's mind. But this one is different from Asa's. It cares about Midoriya. I wonder where it came from...And no our precious boy is not crazy._

 _As for the listing of the emotions after certain interactions, is more for Izuku being empathetic. He had to be to read Asa's moods. I like the idea._

 _Hopefully, you like it too._

 _Like I mentioned above, I would love to see fanart for this fic. Especially of kittyIzuku wrapped in Aizawa's scarf, it would be cute. If you need to reach me, I have a deviantart page under the same username. Or send me a pm._

 _Forgive my ramblings._

 _See you next time!_

* * *

 _ **Preview (?!):**_

 _Izuku's sadness was overwhelming. He know he did not get enough points. He had failed his mentor. He had failed his mother. Bakugo was right.  
_

No...

 _He was useless. He continued to stare at the fish his mother prepared for dinner. What was he going to do now?_

 _"Izuku. Izuku." His mother called, afraid for her son's sanity..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do own my brat of an OC, Asa.**

 **Warning: Bullying, Mental abuse, the return of Dadzawa and Dad Might, Mineta, blood, screaming villainous toddlers...again, and swearing (thanks Bakugo...).**

* * *

 _A/N: There is no excuse for how long it has taken me to write this chapter. None. And for that I am sorry. Fortunately, during the time of no writing, I managed to pick up volumes 1-6 of My Hero Academia and it has helped with this chapter greatly. I have been watching the My Hero Academia movie and season 3 (I also have been watching the Fruits Basket Reboot and I am in love with it. I was in love with the original as well). The reasoning for my absence: My kindergarten kiddos were graduating, I was helping my grandma after she was injured and I worked at my summer job. Now all that has calmed down, I should be able to write more.  
_

 _Also special thanks to_ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, Conceptual, dragoscilvio,DaniePhantom, UnnecessaryCat, Schenk24, Devonte316, RoxyV619, pedrojunior0922, Kingdom Hearts Slayer, SonicStarSlash, Omniczar, saphiraseiro0911, cooldog2go, Chilladex, PhoenixSorrow01, Linkskingsolomon, Sam-neko-sama, Kire Withe, NeoWave, NikaMik, GhostOnyx777, PowerTitan45, Soupy Boop, Anoyo1234, WhiteCat2011, Random-Girl4ever more, rosariorwbyfan, moongoddess217, fan-of-naruto-1997, davidfa125, darklovelysecrets, anime26, TsuAi7, SilentResistance, Reggie884, RSTUV, PowerTitan45, Nightshade408, Litzy1, Jet Set Yoyo, Guti, Great wolf dragon, GraecusWolf, Darklight9999, DC Watchergirl, Crazy Nerd Lover, Bub1548, Blackmoon12, Amadeus Amadeus, Aleous, Abbesett, AKBC6,**_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _862ian, Okami1001, CodyDees, Fujoshi-yaoiforlife, SoundWave14, Lucariofan24680, silverpenguins123, charliedovey22, NessaNitrandir, Strawhat Pheonix, ShadowEmpress2734, Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim, nonokitty1275, dylangraybeal423, Besat5, EmitaYaska, redhoodfan, JelloGirl323, Pearsketch, Ken-TheReader, SilvermistAnimeLover, Caigdimo, .tomboy, shinshinjane, Hayley2135, and Tsukihime Umbarger_______** _ _ _ _ _ _ _for all of the faves, follows and reviews! Without you, this story would be boring. If I have forgotten to list your name, I am sorry. I lost my more permanent means of keeping track of this list. Y'all still have my undying appreciation._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now onto reviews!_______

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anonymous Person: Hehe...that is my bad. Bakugo is trying to change for many reasons, one of the main ones being that he is trying to be a hero. That and in my mind, he is like a small doggo. Always thinking he is bigger than what he is. He also loves Mamma Midoriya (who doesn't). Now this doesn't mean that he is all goody goody. He will still have his faults, but certain classmates *coughKirishimacough*will be there to help him grow. Sorry for the confusion._______**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jet Set Yoyo: I am glad you like it! To hear that you read all the previous chapters in one sitting is kinda amazing to me. Here is more!_______**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _Devonte316: Guess what! New chapter! I am glad that you enjoy this story._______**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ken-TheReader: I'm sorry. It is going to get better soon._______**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _JelloGirl323, Guest, Pearsketch: I am back! I couldn't avoid this story for long._______**

 _With all that being said, let's get this long awaited chapter started! **PLUS ULTRA!**_

* * *

The trip home was a quiet one. Mrs. Midoriya spoke nary a word, knowing that her son's heart was not ready to be broken. She knew from what Aizawa had informed her that the testing had not gone to her son's wishes, but Inko was proud of him no matter what. She just hoped that he would see it soon.

The days slowly marched on and still Izuku heard no word. Even Mr. Aizawa and the other teachers were silent on the exam results. He was beginning to wonder if he had been wrong to dream. He wondered if...No, Present Mic had said that it would take awhile for the results to be revealed. Izuku knew he had to be patient.

Soon a week had passed and Midoriya was completely disheartened. He figured that he had barely passed the written exam, but the doubt still remained when he thought of the physical exam. When sitting with his mother for dinner, all the green haired teen could do was stare at the fish that was held in his chopsticks.

 _i knew you couldn't do it..._

"Izuku, honey, is everything all right?" His mother asked, wondering if she should contact Aizawa or Nezu to help her boy. "Stop smiling at that fish, you're scaring me..."

Midoriya snapped out of his small daze and looked his mother.

"S-sorry, mom." Izuku replied sheepisly, placing his food back down onto his plate.

Getting up from his seat at the table, Inko couldn't help but see the disappointment that the boy tried to hide as he went to his room. Sighing to herself, Mrs. Midoriya went to check to see if the mail arrived.

Picking up a set of weights that All Might gave him, Izuku tried to put the exam out of his mind. But the events of the day just kept coming back. It was stupid of him to try and make up for the loss of points. Now his dream of being a hero was sure to fail.

The kitten, whom Izuku took to naming Hoshi, rubbed her head against the teen's back. Midoriya smiled at the small gesture, trying not to focus on his disappointment.

Pretty soon the sound of Mrs. Midoriya feet came scrambling to his door.

"I-izuku! It came!" She stammered as she held out an envelope.

His emerald eyes widened as he slowly took the envelope from her. The seal on it was unmistakable: It was the letter that determined his fate at U.A.

Ignoring the mewls of protest from Hoshi, Izuku walked over to his desk. Carefully, he tore the envelope open and a small device fell onto his desk along with a smaller letter.

"M-mom, I think that this letter is for you." Izuku stated, holding out the smaller note.

Inko took the note from her son and left him to find out his results in peace.

Fingers trembling, Izuku tore open the envelope. A small device fell onto his desk. He had seen some of these before when he was working with Present Mic on his English work. He knew that his results would be contained inside.

"I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU YOUR RESULTS!" A voice boomed from the device.

Izuku looked to see a familiar face beaming from the image that turned on by itself.

"A-All Might?!" The teen gasped.

"Yes, I am here to give your results," All Might said. "And I must say that no matter what, I am proud of you, Young Midoriya."

An offscreen assistant motioned to keep All Might talking.

"What is this? How many of these do I have to do? Sheesh..." The pro hero rolled his eyes, miffed that he couldn't congratulate his protege any farther.

Izuku smiled sadly.

"As you may remember, Young Midoriya," All Might continued, "there were two parts to the exam: The written and the physical."

Izuku remembered. How could he forget?

"You had passed the written exam with full marks." All Might's smile never left his face. "The physical one however..."

Midoriya cringed. He knew he had failed.

"Just watch." All Might continued, pointing to a screen behind him.

As the screen flickered to life, Izuku was shocked to see a familiar face. It was the nice girl who saved him from falling twice. She nervously approached the office of Present Mic.

"Excuse me, Mr. Present Mic?" The girl said.

"Yes, little listener?" The spikey blonde hero replied.

"I was wondering if you could give half my points from the physical exam to that one boy with the curly green hair," she said. "The one who saved me?"

Even though it could not be seen by Izuku, a gentle smile crossed Present Mic's face. This girl was definitely hero material.

"There is no need to about that, my dear." Present Mic replied and the video stopped.

All Might turned his attention back to the camera.

"You see, Young Midoriya, there were two types of points awarded in the exam." The pro hero continued. "Before you got your quirk, you had the heart for saving others."

Izuku was a bit confused by this. What could All Might be talking about?

* * *

While waiting to hear of her son's results, Inko held the extra envelope that came with Izuku's. In very proper and clear writing, Inko could figure that this note came from the principle of U.A. Carefully opening the letter, Mrs. Midoriya began to read.

 _Dear Mrs. Midoriya,  
_  
 _As you have probably guessed, your son has just gotten his results. I will not take the boy's responsibility in telling you what they are in this letter. However, I thought I would let you know that your son will always have a place at U.A.  
_  
 _I have talked with most of the staff and they have no objections to caring for your son if something should happen to you. He will have a place to stay.  
_  
Inko sighed in relief. She couldn't even begin to fathom how to repay U.A. She continued to read the letter, which took a more lighter tone.

 _After talking with Shouta Aizawa, I have been made aware that your son has a kitten. Now most students would not be allowed to have a animal with them, I understand that your son's kitten acts as a means of support for him. Provided with this letter, is a special tag that will identify the cat as a service animal._

 _After all, animals can be heroes too._

 _We will be here to support you and your son as long as we are able._

 _In Best Regards,_

 _Principle Nezu._

* * *

"For you see, we look at more than just the villain points that were earned for each enemy defeated." All Might continued, "How could we call ourselves heroes and train the future if we turned away any prospective heroes."

Izuku's eyes widen as another screen showed up. As numbers appeared, All Might's smile grew wider.

"Congratulations, Izuku Midoriya." The pro hero said, "60 rescue points!"  
Izuku couldn't believe it. He made it!

Bursting out of his room, and startling Hoshi in the process, Izuku found his mom and told her the news. He was going to U.A.!

* * *

The seasons passed and soon it was spring. Izuku found himself outside the tall doors of U.A. once more. Thinking back to everything that had happened, he began his walk into the hallowed halls.

At his old middle school,no one could believe that he had made it. Not even Kacchan.

Speaking of Kacchan, the usually volatile male seemed to be ignoring Izuku. Bakugo didn't even acknowledge him when their teacher had mentioned that they  
had both made it into UA. Midoriya considered that to be a good thing.

Swallowing hard, Izuku took the steps that would set his future into motion.

Only to find that chaos awaited him as he walked up to the room that he would start his path. The sounds of his future classmates echoed from inside.

"How dare you disrespect the very desks where our honored upper class men once sat!" One of the voices cried out.

Izuku recognized that voice. It was the boy who had called him out at the exams.

"OI, WHAT DID YOU SAY, GLASSES?!" Came another voice, one that was all too familiar to Izuku.

He could not bring himself to open the door.

Izuku's heart began to feel as though it was going to burst right through his chest, as he turned around and began to walk the other way.

 _i knew it...qUiRkLeSs...you are no good..._

The once hallowed halls that he spent many an afternoon in loomed around him, closing in as his heart kept pounding. Izuku couldn't deal with this. May be he could try again...

"Where are you going, Midoriya?" A voice broke through his panic.

Izuku turned to see that Aizawa was standing in the hallway, holding a familiar white cat in his arms. Mewling, Hoshi hopped out of the man's arms and began to wind herself in between Midoriya's legs.

"Your mother said that you had forgotten something when you left this morning." Aizawa contiued, "So I offered to bring her here and to my surprise, I find one of my students trying to leave school early."

Midoriya swallowed hard. He was afraid of what Aizawa's reaction would be if he told him that the utter chaos of of the new classroom was overwhelming to him.

Aizawa didn't need to hear any words to understand his student's feelings and seeing the poor boy freeze the way he did only spoke of one thing.

"Come on." The older man said, leading his student back to the classroom.

Upon reaching the door, Aizawa forced it open.

"This is not the time to socialize." He growled, with Izuku trailing right behind him. "You have wasted 8 seconds to quiet down. I am your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa."

From his position behind Aizawa-sensei, Izuku could see the glares from everyone. Sighing, Aizawa turned to the boy and instructed him to take a seat. Finding an empty desk he sat down. Slouching down in his desk, Izuku tried to hide. Panic was filling his mind, everyone could see and...

The thought was never finished as Hoshi hopped onto his lap, purring. He began to feel better with the small weight that was now focused on the teen's lap.

It didn't go unnoticed by some of the others.

"Sensei! Why does he have a pet?!" A small teenager with grape like protrusions on his head instead of hair asked, pointing at Midoriya.

Glaring at the boy, Aizawa answered.

"That 'pet' is more than that." He said. "She is young Midoriya's support animal and is welcome in all classrooms."That seemed to silence the other student. Well at least Izuku couldn't say that his first day was boring.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Chinmoku waited until his target was alone. He had waited 10 years to find them.

He had to put up with that brat Shigaraki. He had to put up with that fool Kurogiri.

He did not deserve this.

It was as Sensei said, though, he was the best at what he did.

But did he have to wait 10 years?! It was not fair.

He had only two victims escape from his grasp. And the heroes hid them away. It made his blood boil.

But soon...he would have his revenge.

 **End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 _A/N (p.s. edition): Well that took too long..._

 _I am sorry. It won't happen again._

 _I cannot be any more grateful for the support you all give this fanfic. I do plan on continuing this._

 _After all..._

 _We have a cliffhanger to resolve._

 _See you next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do own my brat of an OC, Asa.****

 ** **Warnings: Poor Mama Midoriya, panic attacks, DADZAWA!  
****

* * *

 _A/N: When has this last been updated? *checks* Ooh, boy. I am sorry for it taking this long to update. But with work, switching positions in said work, the rise of Covid-19 and the closings of schools due to Covid-19 (it was made official in my state 4/2), battling with my depression and anxiety and working on_ **Ōkami to** **fantomu** _, it has been very busy and I am truly sorry. I never try to take this long when writing anything._

 _A big thank you still goes out to_ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **janus3997, ExtraordinaryPhantom, pokemansuperallstar, Kokoro-Sol, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, MODdenial, Xx-ashes2ashes543-xX, animelove22, Ariette5, New Elements92, theLoverofAllThings, Flareblitz the God, TheGallopingCupcake, TentaiMahou98, devilhuntermistress, Sb2282490, Carayen, Russy Jayz21501, Uzumaki of authority, Blue-Dragon-570, Maximum Ride 12345, Melancholy's Sunshine, Deus Terran, UniqueSpeciesOfGabby, clockworkreaper, HankFlamion18, taylor3rolyat, frozenshadow56, Lttaco, TheBlackDagger456, Blacksmith8240, Agoge, becks121, KylarPierce Demonkid1, Crow's Apprentice, AzraelVoorhees, YukiNukki, Void Strife, StarryNyx, DoxheartForever, AngelaDiana, Darkmagianwygro, Nessiel, Kakashilover2221, PhantomDragonSlayer, LitchKing, xXkapow1227Xx, Evan Vergal, movielover9, Jack Harper1, alice fazio13, hoange, pedropedrin, KurtWaterDragon, sparkboygaming, Ayumu Narumi, bleach103, IAmTheTaintedAngel, theman1997, alfagore, KeyofSolomonME, zookster, Conceptual, dragoscilvio,DaniePhantom, UnnecessaryCat, Schenk24, Devonte316, RoxyV619, pedrojunior0922, Kingdom Hearts Slayer, SonicStarSlash, Omniczar, saphiraseiro0911, cooldog2go, Chilladex, PhoenixSorrow01, Linkskingsolomon, Sam-neko-sama, Kire Withe, NeoWave, NikaMik, GhostOnyx777, PowerTitan45, Soupy Boop, Anoyo1234, WhiteCat2011, Random-Girl4ever more, rosariorwbyfan, moongoddess217, fan-of-naruto-1997, davidfa125, darklovelysecrets, anime26, TsuAi7, SilentResistance, Reggie884, RSTUV, PowerTitan45, Nightshade408, Litzy1, Jet Set Yoyo, Guti, Great wolf dragon, GraecusWolf, Darklight9999, DC Watchergirl, Crazy Nerd Lover, Bub1548, Blackmoon12, Amadeus Amadeus, Aleous, Abbesett, AKBC6,**_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _862ian, Okami1001, CodyDees, Fujoshi-yaoiforlife, SoundWave14, Lucariofan24680, silverpenguins123, charliedovey22, NessaNitrandir, Strawhat Pheonix, ShadowEmpress2734, Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim, nonokitty1275, dylangraybeal423, Besat5, EmitaYaska, redhoodfan, JelloGirl323, Pearsketch, Ken-TheReader, SilvermistAnimeLover, Caigdimo, .tomboy, shinshinjane, Hayley2135, Tsukihime Umbarger, 2Victori, 0187DC202,_______** _**Amelie Crandall, CrazzzzyChick2, 7lights13darkness, and everyone else** who has faved, followed and reviewed this story (if you don't see your name listed, I still thank you. I need a master list of who does what for my stories)!_

 _Now onto answering reviews!_

 ** _Amadeus Amadeus: The suffering shall commence! I have plans for the brat, don't you worry. Plus, he will have to deal with Dadzawa, DadMight, and the other staff at UA if he hurts our precious Midoriya._**

 _ **Moleluv: I was trying my best to kinda hide it, but I am glad you caught on.**_

 _ **Guest (who reviewed chapter 1 on the 25th of January): Wow...I guess that means I did amazing in creating a villain that is supposed to be hated. Thank you!**_

 _ **CrazzzzyChick2: Yes Dadzawa is the best. He has cared for Izuku since he was a wee little bean. As for the Quirk test, that is coming up!**_

 _Now with all that being said, let's get onto the chapter. **PLUS ULTRA!**_

* * *

The first day of class was AWFUL.

Well, to a point.

Izuku was happy that the grape kid (whose name was Mineta) left him be. In fact, every one of his classmates kinda left him be. It was different for the boy.

Aizawa-sensei was going over his rules for Class 1-A, Midoriya could still feel the anxiety of being in the school of his dreams.

As they went over the classroom expectations (Aizawa was disappointed on how long it took the potential heroes to calm themselves), Izuku began to to mumble to himself (much to the annoyance of those around him. Kacchan especially).

"OI! QUIT YER MUMBLIN', DEKU!" The volatile teen growled, earning a quiet hiss from Hoshi and a glare from Aizawa.

"Katsuki Bakugo, that is enough." Aizawa said, his voice like ice. The rest of the class gulped as they returned their attention to their moody teacher. "Now if I have you attention, change into your gym outfits and meet me outside."

As the class filed out of the school, Izuku felt his stomach drop. He would have to show his (non-existent) abilities, he still didn't know if he could fully control One for All yet. He had asked All Might how he could work on controlling the quirk, but the number 1 hero couldn't fully give the poor boy advice. Just something about releasing the power bit by bit (which Izuku likened to an egg in a microwave).

While he was pondering his misfortune, Midoriya failed to hear the threat that anyone who did not score high enough would be expelled. Hoshi mewed, bringing the boy's attention back to his class. At the exact moment that Bakugo launched a baseball in to the distance.

Izuku could feel his heart drop into his stomach. How could he compete with the others?!

* * *

Inko Midoriya was worried. It was her baby's first day of school. Would he do well? Would he make friends? Would he...?

No. she couldn't be thinking that way. Her son was perfectly cable in handling himself. Plus it was not as if he wasn't completely on his own. When Mr. Aizawa stopped by to check on the Midoriyas that morning, she was reassured that her baby would be safe (he was also there to pick up Hoshi, whom Izuku forgot to bring in his hurry to get to school).

So why was she still worried?

Call it her mother's intution, but Inko couldn't shake the very wrong feel that boiled in her gut.

But what she didn't know was that it was not her son she needed to worry about.

There was a pounding at the door.

Inko's stomach dropped as the figure behind the door spoke out.

"Oh Auntie...I'm home..."

* * *

Through each of the tests, Izuku placed behind his more Quirk able class mates. Even the grape kid did better than him!

Midoriya knew that once again, he was going to be the laughing stock of school.  
 _  
QuIrKlEsS..._

Midoriya could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. As his pulse raced, he could barely hear the nice girl and the boy with the square glasses talk to him, asking if he was okay.  
 _  
qUiRkLeSs..._

He couldn't breath. The gym was spinning around him. Fear gripped his mind.

Aizawa took notice of his three missing students and went back to dra-lead them outside. He was surprised to see that both Uraraka and Iida were standing close (too close if you asked him) to a near panicked Midoriya.

"Uraraka, Iida, leave Midoriya to me." Aizawa said gruffly, catching both students by surprise. They nodded and left to rejoin their classmates.

Turning his full attention to Midoriya, the Erasure Hero worked to calm his ward down.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called gently, placing a ( _roughbumpywarmPROTECTED_ ) hand on the boy's shoulder. "Midoriya, calm yourself. Everything is alright, you are in a safe place."

 _Lies..._

"Midoriya, focus on my voice," Aizawa continued, "not _his_."

Izuku looked at his teacher, fear dancing in his eyes.

"W-what i-if I fail...?" Izuku whispered, putting a (small) voice to his fear. "What if I can't keep up with the others? What if I make a fool of myself? Am I just in the way? What if..."

"What if what, Problem Child?" Aizawa stated, his ( _worriedconcernedsad?angry?_ ) voice breaking Izuku's negative train of thought. "You out of all my students should know how this testing works."

Midoriya couldn't find his words. He didn't want to upset the man who had been there for him through all the pain.

"Look Midoriya, I am aware of your...Quirk." Aizawa explained. "Any work that you give is proof of how you have grown."

"Really...?"

( _hopewarmthcouragepride?_ )

"Yes." Aizawa replied. "Remember, 'It is hard to fail, but it is worse to never have tried to succeed.'"

Izuku could feel himself calming down. He knew that Aizawa-sensei was telling him more that what was need to be heard. The man was trying to build the boy's fragile confidence back up.

"O-of course sir." Midoriya replied.

"I have never asked anything else of you," The dark haired man said, as he began to lead the boy out of the gym to where the rest of the class was waiting.  
"Now, let's rejoin the others before something gets broken."

All Izuku could do was nod, as Aizawa led him out the field.

Once outside, Aizawa could see that, for some reason, Principal Nezu and Present Mic were standing and watching the others keep busy while waiting for their fellow student and teacher to join them (they were racing. Iida was winning.)

"Ah, Midoriya, how are you liking school?" Nezu asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"F-fine, sir." Izuku asked, worry filling his mind again (Hoshi tried her best to help). "Sir, is something wrong?"

Nezu's smile filled with saddness.

"You have always been very observant, my boy." The principal replied. "A call came in."

"About what sir?" Midoriya asked. Aizawa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, dreading what news would come next.

"About your mother," Nezu answered. "She has been attacked and is now missing."

At that moment, Izuku's world crashed around him. 

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry if some parts seemed rushed._

 _The quote on failure is from the 26th president of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt. I thought it seemed appropriate. Also, the panic attack that Midoriya has is loosely based on a few I have personally had. I do know that no two people go through panic the same way, so I went with what I knew._

 _I want you all to know that I do gratefully appreciate you. I hope y'all are staying safe during this unprecedented time. And h_ _opefully the next chapter won't take so long to publish._


End file.
